Foolish Games
by Lynn101
Summary: Times like these--dark times--They do funny things to people... Can bring them together... And tear them apart. During HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the HBP storyline. I own the variation of which I am writing, but JK Rowling could probably own that too if she wanted to. . **

**Most chapters are inspired by songs that I listne to to get the emotions I'm looking for, so I may list a song or two at the beginning of a chapter that I recommend listening to while you read (if you have the song, if not you can YouTube it probably)  
**

**REMINDER: Contains loads of Half-Blood Prince spoilers, so if you don't want it to be spoiled, don't read it. Novel idea, I know. Anyway, onwards with the story!**

Hermione quietly snuck out of the castle. It was nights like this when she liked to get away. Nights she was plagued with dreams of evil. Haunted by everything she had seen over the past few years. Especially over this past summer, down in the Ministry. She shook the thoughts from her head as her eyes brimmed with tears. She let the fresh air clear her thoughts as she walked down to the lake. It was her spot. She had been going there, whenever she needed to think, since fourth year. Since things started getting serious. It was a large, old tree with spindly branches that were hidden by it's mass of leaves. As she neared she could see someone at the base, sitting. She slowed hesitantly and felt her throat tighten with fear. As Hermione neared she recognized the anomaly. He was pale and stood out in the moonlight like he was glowing. Very few people she knew did that. And if that hadn't, he had an arrogant air of aristocracy about him that gave away who he was.

"Go somewhere else." Draco said when Hermione was within earshot. He had been watching her stalk closer for a while.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Yeah, like that's a compelling reason." She retorted sarcastically.

"Should be."

"Whatever, I'm not leaving, this is my spot." She defended.

"It won't kill you to go somewhere else."

"It won't kill me to stay here either." She answered flatly.

"It might." Draco countered under his breath.

"Look it's not like I'm go to talk and be chummy with you. I just need to think."

"I don't need to put up with you."

"Then don't. You can leave. Please do, I encourage it."

"Who shoved a broom up your ass tonight?" He asked grumpily. She made an offended scoff noise.

"You are the most offensive, racist, intolerable git-"

"Then go away!"

"Because- Because I shouldn't have to."

"Wow. That was a compelling response." He mimicked.

"Shut up."

"You first."

"Ugh. Look. Neither of us is going to leave so can you just stop talking and be quiet. I just want to think for a bit."

"Whatever, mudblood. Just try to keep your filth off me." He responded bitterly.

"Gladly." She answered honestly. She bit her tongue to keep from retorting but she just wanted him to shut up so she decided encouraging him to speak was probably not the best idea.

"What? You don't want to touch me?" He implied seductively. Hermione just rolled her eyes and gagged a little.

"Malfoy, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole except to hit you with it. Now shut up." Draco mumbled something but she ignored it and rested her head on her knees. She knew this year was going to be different, what with Sirius's death over the summer. The war was coming. She could feel it. Now it was only a matter of time before Voldemort struck. He was probably gathering up his army again. Scaring, threatening and cursing people and creatures into submission. Then there were the crazy ones who actually supported what he was doing without any incentive. How could someone do that? Voldemort's so… evil. How could anyone want to kill other people mercilessly?

After a good half hour Hermione stood up and wiped the grass off of her pants. Draco watched her, shaken from his own thoughts by her movement.

"There that wasn't too painful." She said to him.

"Not for you. You're the one who was blessed with the presence of a great Malfoy-" She interrupted.

"-Blessed is not the word I would use, nor is 'great'-" He ignored her and continued.

"-Whereas I had to endure a mudblood."

"You could've left." She reminded him as she walked away and left them both to their own thoughts.

_He's such a narcissistic bastard._

_She's such a stubborn bitch._

**

* * *

A/N: Ta-Da! First chapter. Doesn't establish much except the arguing, so there really isn't much to review on, but if you feel inclined, be my guest. I didn't make a note at the beginning but the italics are thoughts, as with most fanfics. It should be pretty self explanitory to as who is thinking. Any questions, comments? Hollaback. ---L  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione lay staring at the ceiling. She could hear the other girls in the room breathing quietly while they slept. She couldn't sleep. As usual. Sighing she got up and slipped on a pair of slippers and a jacket before quietly exiting the room. She slowly made her way out of the castle as quietly as possible. Once outside she casually strolled down to her spot, enjoying the crisp night breeze.

"You've got to be joking." She mumbled to herself when she saw Malfoy sitting beneath her tree YET again. She glanced up and sighed.

"What did I do to piss you off?" She whispered heavenward.

"Talking to yourself Granger? That can't be healthy. Might be caused by a mix of muggle-born genes."

"Perhaps." She said dryly.

"Couldn't resist coming and seeing me again?" He asked arrogantly.

"Or not. I couldn't sleep. And I was here first, I started coming here in fourth year." She informed as she sat down at the base of the tree but at a wary distance from him.

"Ooh, touchy, touchy. Didn't realize you mudbloods were so territorial."

"Piss off, ferret. Why are you here anyway?"

"Maybe I wanted to think as well."

"Can you do that outside, where there isn't any stagnant dungeon air?" She asked tartly.

"It's a gift, what can I say. I have many."

"So you keep reminding everyone." She commented dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you are self-centered. I'm surprised you haven't changed your name to The Sun."

"Oh wow, that was a good one. Maybe you should change you name to Pluto, since it's irrelevant and a cold bitch, like yourself." He retorted with a fake smile. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you like being a complete prat to everyone? I mean come one now, it has to get lonely with everyone kissing your family's ass and never seeing you for who you are."

"Not really, and who says no one sees me for who I am? Who says there is a me for who I really am?"

"What? You're telling me there isn't a small, teddy bear hugging, four year old inside you?" She asked in mock concern.

"Ha-ha. That was funny. In the sense of not. You don't know anything about me so don't judge."

"You judge me."

"I'm allowed to. I'm better than you."

"That's fair." She said sarcastically.

"I'm Slytherin. Since when are we fair? That's why you are in Gryffindor. You and all your rule loving people can sit and hold hands and talk about how much you guys love muggles and hate the Dark Lord."

"Whereas you little Slytherin pricks sit and boss around idiots like Crabbe and Goyle and brag about what daddy bought you and discuss how much you love Voldemort."

"How'd you know? You best not go tell on me…" He said fakely with a gasp to which she rolled her eyes.

"Git." She mumbled.

"Bitch." He retorted.

"Pompous ass."

"Filthy mudblood."

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

"Prat."

"Prude."

"Daddy's boy."

"Know-it-all."

"This is really lame!" She finally exclaimed.

"You just can't think of anything else." He mocked.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"I try not to tell myself anything concerning you."

"I'm leaving now." She mumbled through a yawn.

"I'm leaving first." He said jumping to his feet.

"That was mature."

"Shut up." He mumbled as he walked away. Hermione stood up and followed slowly, trying to put distance between Malfoy and herself.

"Quit staring at my ass mudblood." He commented suddenly without turning around to face her. She made a disgusted face but felt her eyes slip down his lean form involuntarily.

"Why would I ever want to?"

"Because you want me." He said confidently. She scoffed obnoxiously.

"Yeah, I want you to keel over and die."

"Not likely to happen."

"Well a girl can dream."

"Not about me hopefully. Who knows what kind of dreams your filth have…"

"In comparison to yours?" She retorted to his back as they neared the castle.

"You don't know what I dream about." He said in a hushed voice as the crept up the stairs to the Great Hall. When they entered the castle, a silence few between them and they soon parted ways, Malfoy down to the Slytherin dungeons and Hermione up to the Gryffindor towers.

**A/N: Mmk. That's the second chapter. I'll try to write two more tomorrow. Reviews are welcome especially if they have advice or constructive critisism but all comments welcome. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I kinda want a beta reader but I need someone who will be online a lot at night (Florida time, which is.. EST? Yeah..) because that is usually when I update and write and I don't like to take the time to completely read through each chapter to check for mistakes so I skim it and usually miss some. So I apologize for that. ANYWAY! I'll try to plow onward with the updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione wasn't sure why she was creeping out of the castle every night to spend an hour or so at the tree with Malfoy. She just did. It was nice to just bicker immaturely for a while instead of always having to be responsible. Sometimes they just sat in silence. Sometimes they argued. Sometimes they just talked, never about anything personal, just chitchat. School, N.E.W.T.S, teachers. It had been about a month of sneaking out at night before something curious happened.

"...You just don't understand Ron and Harry!" Hermione defended in yet another argument.

"What is there to understand? Potter is famous and Weasel wishes he was famous."

"_Ron_ doesn't wish he was famous. He just wishes Harry wasn't _as_ famous. And besides it's not like Harry chose to be famous. He was born into it. He's famous because his parents were murdered. Not exactly a fair trade."

"Okay, so boo-hoo. My parents could be murdered any day too and no one sees me surrounded by awestruck first years."

"So you're just jealous of him then."

"No I'm not, I just think it's dumb that he's all high and mighty just because he lived. And he plays the hero because he's had some terrible childhood which no one _really_ cares about."

"I care!"

"Well that's cause you're in love with him." Malfoy answered simply.

"No I'm not!"

"Mmhmm. Whatever."

"You're such an idiot." She said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"No I'm not!" He mimicked.

"Yes you are you little ferret!" She responded.

"Why must you call me a ferret?"

"Because you made such a great one when Professor Moody… or who we thought to be Professor Moody, turned you into one. And you are a conniving little weasel. So it's fitting."

"I didn't make a good ferret!" He grumbled under his breath. She started to giggle lightly at the memory.

"That was such a good moment in my life." She said through laughs.

"Stop laughing at me!" He demanded weakly as she was soon overcome with laughter.

"Honestly, it's not that funny." He said as she wiped her eyes from laughing so hard. She leaned to one side slightly and ended up falling over which made him snicker and her laugh harder.

"You've lost your bloody mind haven't you? I knew no one could be that smart and not be cracked." He said shaking his head as a smile came to his face through her infectious laugher. After a few minutes she calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Woo! I need to get some sleep." She said breathing deeply from her hyper laughter.

"Clearly." Malfoy said observing her with a raise eyebrow, a smile still lightly pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey wow you're smiling. I didn't know you could smile…" She said looking at him.

"Of course I can smile. I am human." He said bluntly.

"They why don't you? You don't look as sickly and evil if you smile."

"I don't look sickly. And I don't smile because I never have a good enough reason to."

"So wait, I'm a good reason for you to smile."

"I didn't say that."

"But you still smiled."

"I was smiling at your obvious insanity. And I wasn't smiling! I was… acknowledging the fact that you have indeed lost your mind. Which I always expected of you."

"I'm not crazy. I just know how to have fun." She defended playfully. _Hold it, why am I being playful? This is kinda weird._

"I know how to have fun too. It's just a different kind of fun." A smirk replaced the small smile on his features.

"I don't want to know. And I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Fine. Run away little Gryffindor." He teased as she walked away.

As Hermione walked away she couldn't help thinking about the conversation they had just had. He was smiled for the first time she had seen, possibly the first time ever. And she had made him smile (whether he wanted to admit it or not was his own business). It made her feel kind of good knowing she made him smile, not that she would ever admit it to anyone. Perhaps they were almost friends… _No, of course not._ He's not the type to be friends with her. Anyway, she shouldn't be talking to him at all since he's been the scourge of her life for the past 5 years. Yet, she still wanted to. _Weird. This whole thing is just weird._

** A/N: Okay so it's short and kind of a waste of life but it's still good to establish that some changes are going on between the two. I saw Cheaper by the Dozen 2. It's cute. I prbably wont have time in the next two days to update because it's my sister's birthday and then X-mas (yay!). So review please just to let me know what ya'll are thinking so far and I'll try to get something up ASAP.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Draco made a 'Come hither' motion with one of his finger and Hermione slowly walked over. Draco lay on the large green silk bed, completely sprawled, comfortable in his nakedness. Hermione gave him a sultry look and licked her lips._

"Come on Granger. Don't make me wait like that." He commanded in a husky voice. She just gave him an innocent smile and slowly untied her sheer robe. As the delicate fabric dropped to the floor and she was left only in her sexy lingerie, Draco's mouth fell open and his eyes blazed with passion. She sexily crawled on the bed like a panther hunting its prey as she hungrily eyed his firm and chiseled body that glowed with sweat in the candlelight. She hooked a feminine finger around the edge of his boxers pulling them down and her eyes slowly dropped down from his face, past his collar bone and broad shoulders, past his solid chest and strong arms, past his sexy, defined abs and the thin trail of hair leading down. Down to his throbbing-

Hermione gasped and woke up, fighting to untangle herself from her bed sheets that clung tightly to her body.

"Holy shit." She mumbled to herself sitting up in her four-poster bed. She ran and hand through her hair and felt that her face was flushed. She glanced around the room and noticed everyone was still sleeping. She let out a sigh of relief and yet felt disgusted with herself.

"This can't be happening. I cannot have dreamed about him. That's just... gross and wrong." Skittishly she glanced at the clock in the room and noticed she was up nearly forty minutes early.

"Well there's no way I'm going back to sleep…" She grumbled to herself before getting up and gathering her toiletries and heading for the bathroom to shower. She felt a strong urge to cleanse her body even though it had only been a dream. _A very real dream_. She gave a small shudder and climbed into the shower. She began to wash her hair and think about what could have made her dream such uncalled for and disturbing dreams. Her thoughts drifted uncontrollably to the fact that he had smiled the night before while they were talking, yes it's true, Draco Malfoy… had smiled. In her presence too. A muggleborn. For all she knew, he didn't even have the facial muscles to smile. _Well I guess a smirk is very similar to a smile, so really he could have over-developed smiling muscles that he just doesn't use. But that still doesn't explain the dream. It must have been the hot air last night. _

Now Hermione knew perfectly well that the air wasn't hot the previous night let alone that air temperature doesn't affect dreams, but it seemed as good an excuse as any and she willingly accepted it because it answered her confusion in a tangible, scientific way. A way her could perceive and understand. After thoroughly rubbing her skin until it was red and raw, she climbed out of the shower and got dressed in her clothes for that day. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and left the bathroom as the other girls were slowly climbing out of bed.

"Hermione? What are you doing up and ready?" A tired, disoriented Lavender asked.

"I was just up early. Couldn't sleep." Hermione answered nervously and shifted through her trunk with no purpose just to keep herself busy to avoid the other girls' questions.

"Why do you sound so on edge Hermione?"

"What? I-I'm not."

"Did Hermione have a…sex dream!" Parvati teased with a giggle and Hermione dropped whatever she was holding.

"What! No! I mean… Why would you think that?"

"I wasn't sure... Not until I just saw your reaction. But now we KNOW you did! So share the details. Come on now…" Parvati said sitting on Hermione's bed eagerly.

"What? No! And I didn't have a... scandalous dream! I have to go now." Hermione responded, hiding her crimson face and grabbing her books, hurried out of the room as the other girls just giggled madly.

Later as Hermione was eating breakfast, Lavender walked by and gave Hermione a look and a giggle.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked giving Lavender a weird look.

"Nothing, just Lavender being herself. So what's new with you?" Hermione said as casually as possible, trying to change the topic.

"Eh, not much. Been practicing for Quidditch. This year should be pretty good with Harry as captain and all."

"Right." Hermione said with false enthusiasm as she looked around the Great Hall boredly. Her cheeks burned red when her eyes fell on Malfoy.

"You okay, Hermione? You're looking flushed…" Ginny said worriedly. Hermione instinctively touched her face with the back of her hand and looked away from the blonde Slytherin.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't sleep well last night. Hey I have to go... to the library! See you later." Hermione grabbed a piece of toast off Ginny's plate and her books and headed out of the Hall. When she was in the corridor she let out a sigh of relaxation and leaned against a wall eating the toast. She had no idea why she was uptight about her dream. It's not like it was unusual for teenagers to have such dreams. Hermione had even had dreams similar about Krum the previous year, however in those dreams they were only kissing. In the Malfoy dream… She shuddered involuntarily. Perhaps it was because the dream had been about Malfoy, not a boy she liked. And because Lavender and Parvati seemed to see right through her when she tried to lie about it. Was she really that transparent? _Lord, I hope not. Otherwise how am I going to make it through double potions with Malfoy?_ As people began to leave breakfast, the bell rang and Hermione walked slowly down to the dungeons for potions. She slowly entered the corridor that led to the Potions room.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little Gryffindor mudblood all on her lonesome in Slytherin territory." Hermione just rolled her eyes and kept walking when she heard Draco's cocky, over-confident self-absorbed voice. Glancing around she did acknowledge that the corridors were empty except for her and Malfoy and however many of his 'pals' were with him. She kept walking but tried to subtly pick up her pace. It wasn't so much that she was afraid, because she knew Malfoy and his cronies were all talk when it came to hurting others in the halls during the middle of the day. She just didn't feel particularly inclined to come face-to-face with Draco Malfoy yet, due to her dreamland adventures about him. _And because he's a pain in the ass._

"Hey mudblood! He was talking to you!" Pansy Parkinson said incredulously.

"I'm quite aware. I just neglected to acknowledge his statement."

"Why? Scared?"

"Hardly. What would you do to me in the middle of the day in a Hogwarts corridors… especially while we are walking into a classroom full of witnesses?" She answered sensibly while mentally thanking the founders of Hogwarts for not putting the Potions room any further away. Pansy made a scoffing noise as Hermione opened the dungeon door and walked inside. As Hermione proceeded to sit with Harry and Ron, Pansy shot her a look of disgust and embitterment and went to her own seat in the back of the room.

"What's with Parkinson today?"

"She's just being her usual self-absorb self." Hermione answered while getting out her parchment and quills for note taking. Determined to do well in Professor Slughorn's class, she organized her desk space as best she could; slightly moving her paper to make sure it was straight. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Potions book that Harry had received.

"I really think you should get rid of that book and ask Professor Slughorn for another." Hermione said with a concerned tone.

"Hell no. This book is going to get me perfect marks in potions for the first time." Harry defended as he boredly flipped through the book.

"Yes but it's not YOU getting the grades." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hermione let it go. What hard could possibly come from it? It's just a book." Ron said as he dismissed her moral concerns.

"Where have we heard that before?" She mumbled thinking about Tom Riddle's diary from second year. Slughorn entered the room and Hermione sat up as straight as possible, ready to _earn_ her grade.

** A/N: Ha-ha! So. I most definitely wrote a few chapters today because for some reason I couldn't upload this chapter. So! I shall put those chapters up and I hop you enjoy. Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Let me know- REVIEW! Hehe. I'm in a good mood. Went to a hockey game: Tampa Bay Lightning vs. Montreal Canadiens. Montreal won, but Lightning played a good game so I'm not upset. Oh and I saw the King Tut travelling exhibit. If you like Eygpt and history- check it out! It's really cool. SO mostly- I haven't really had much time but I hope you enjoy the chapters. I'll try to write more in the next few days before school starts up again because I won't be able to write except maybe on the weekends. Sorry for any errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione, come on. It's not THAT big of a deal!" Harry said following Hermione as she rushed out of the Potions class in a rage. She ignored him and continued stomping down the hallway. Harry had done better than her YET AGAIN in Slughorn's class. It wasn't fair! He wasn't even earning his grade, he was just reading what his dumb 'Prince' told him to do. She would have been happy for Harry if it had really been him earning the grades but it wasn't him. And now he was clearly Slughorn's favorite to the point where he didn't even call on her when she had her hand up, yet he called on Harry when his hand was down. _It's not like Harry actually knows anything about the class. I study my ass off and for what? To be shown up by some old, probably dead book-vandal's notes!_ Glancing over her shoulder she saw that Harry had given up and waited back for Ron because he wasn't within view. The two were probably talking about her. Sighing she turned back around in time to run into a group of younger years and in the process dropped the books that were in her arms, spilling them all over the corridor floor.

"Watch where you are going!" She reprimanded grumpily and blushing madly because she knew it was her fault. The younger children rushed off in a hurry, quietly whispering amongst themselves and glancing back at her occasionally.

"Keep walking!" She shouted after them and they scurried off.

"Nice one." Someone said with a laugh. She glanced up and groaned loudly.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now." She snapped and looked back down to gather her books.

"Someone woke up in a bad mood."

"Malfoy. Seriously. Piss off." She said standing up and walking away. He followed her.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked skeptically giving her a wary look as if she was diseased. She stopped and looked at him darkly.

"I'm having a bad day and you are making it worse. As usual! Can you just leave me alone for once? For one day? One moment would even be good! Find it in the deep, dark depths of your non-existent heart to just let me go for once with out ridicule. Cause that would be a great change!" She shouted before stalking away fuming, leaving Malfoy looking after her slightly put off. He watched her walk and scoffed to himself. _What a bitch! I wasn't even doing anything this time!_ He walked off to his next class in a darker mood than he was in at the beginning of their encounter.

The rest of Hermione day went by quietly because she wasn't talking to Harry and hardly talking to Ron. Malfoy seemed to have taken her words to heart because whenever she saw him he just gave her a sarcastic look that said 'Satisfied?' because he wasn't taunting her.

She knew she had exploded on him but she didn't really care because she felt that it was an appropriate reaction and she did believe and support everything she said. He was always being a wanker and she was sick of it. It's not like she really did anything to him. Granted, sometimes she did provoke him a little but usually it was just random verbal attacks on his part that were totally uncalled for. By the end of the day Hermione was tired from trying to maintain her upset façade all day. She was still bitter but had calmed down quite a bit throughout the day. At dinner she calmly made her way over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny and sat down almost nervously but tried to act like nothing happened. She gave Harry an apologetic look and he smiled back at her in acceptance.

"So… Hermione. Did you do your Transfiguration essay?" Ron asked trying to create an air of normalcy.

"Yes, oh Ron. It's really not that difficult. If you only put some time into it I'm sure you would find it to be fairly simple."

"Right… So can I copy it?" He asked stuffing food into his mouth. She gave him a disapproving look before sighing and pulling out her essay.

"Just don't copy word for word. Try to make it seem like you wrote it and not me by using smaller words and bad grammar." Hermione said with half-seriousness.

"I can use big words…" Ron defended as he grabbed her essay.

"Of course you can…" Ginny said patting his arm and rolling her eyes.

"I just don't choose to. Why waste the ink?" Ron commented making them all laugh. Hermione was glad that they weren't fighting anymore because she just didn't feel whole without her friends. She looked at Ginny during one point of the meal and over her shoulder she saw Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table surrounded by his friends as they laughed at something he had said. Her brow furrowed slightly as she thought._ I should probably apologize to him too even though he DID deserve it. It's not like he was really doing anything wrong—this time, he just got caught in the crossfire._

"You okay 'Mione? You looked deep in thought." Ginny asked noticing the curious look on Hermione features.

"Yeah, just thinking. So you and Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Do tell." Ginny giggled and began talking with Hermione in hushed voices about Ginny and Dean with an occasional 'Ginny! What if you had gotten caught?' which was promptly followed by a 'Shh! Hermione be quiet!' and a laugh. Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy at Ginny and her experience. Ginny was a beautiful girl and guys lined up to be with her. And the stuff she did with Dean sounded to intriguing to Hermione. Hermione mentally frowned. _I wish I were as happy as Ginny is…_

**A/N: Short but sweet. It was originally really long so I split it up into this chapter and the next chapter, hence this one being short. Love ya'll!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed Hermione snuck out of the castle. Stepping out of the castle, she noticed the late September night air was starting to get a chill to it and began to wish she had brought her jacket. As she made her way down to the tree she noticed that Malfoy wasn't there. A frown came to her face and her heart felt heavy. _Was he really that shaken by what she had said?_ She knew he didn't ALWAYS make her life miserable but that was what she had told him, but she had said it in a rage and hadn't expected it to stay with him or affect him at all. When had her words ever affected him before? _Why do I care? It's Malfoy! Ferret Face! Mr. I-love-myself-more-than-anything-other-than-my-money-and-my-blood! Self-centered, narcissistic, obnoxious, prejudice, cocky, arrogant, irritating Malfoy. What a stupid git!_

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her said that made her jump out of her Malfoy-bashing mental state. She whirled around quickly and relaxed slightly when she knew it wasn't a teacher. She realized that while she had been thinking she had stopped walking and was only at the base of the castle entrance, which made her feel slightly embarrassed and caused her cheeks to warm.

"What?" She asked not comprehending what Malfoy had asked.

"Well you are just standing here staring at the lake. So I asked what you were doing." He said slowly giving her a strange look.

"I was thinking." Hermione answered simply, beginning to make her way down towards the tree with Malfoy close behind. She slowed down slightly until she was next to him, but still a wary distance away.

"Look Malfoy, I want to apologize for blowing up on you earl-"

"Whatever. I don't care." He said with a blank expression. She continued talking as they walked.

"It's just that I was upset about what had happened earlier that day and I guess I took it out of you but-"

"Hey! I said I didn't care." She assumed that it was as close as she was going to get to an 'It's okay, I understand and accept your apology.' She got quiet because she didn't know what else to say to him so she just looked around as they walked towards the tree by the lake. She noticed that they weren't fighting. And that they were walking peacefully together. Well, almost together. They still stood a safe distance away from each other. No fighting. No insults. Just a quiet silence.

"This is nice." She said randomly, instantly regretting that she had thought out loud.

"What?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Nothing! I was just thinking out loud." She answered quickly and mentally reprimanding herself.

"About what?" He asked thinking she had gone crazy again.

"The... um… weather. Is nice. Is what I meant. By what I said." She answered awkwardly in chopped up sections.

"O...kay?" Malfoy answered slowly before shooting her a strange look. A silence followed while Hermione mentally berated herself for saying something so unexpected. She wasn't really sure why she had said it. She DID think it was nice. Not the weather, the walking together. _Well the weather is nice too._ After a moment she spoke up again.

"I lied."

"I noticed." He answered without skipping a beat.

"What?" She asked utterly confused. _How could he tell? I wasn't that obvious was I? What if he knows? …Wait… what is there to know? There's nothing to know! Obviously,. I just lied to him because it's strange that I should think positively about sharing a space with Malfoy. And that's all. Clearly._

"The weather Granger? Honestly I thought you were supposed to be smart. 'The Weather' is never an honest reply-" She cut him off.

"Maybe I just like the weather! And…And, well, some people do talk about the weather!" She responded weakly.

"Like who?" He challenged.

"Like... Meteorologists." She answered lamely. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you were saying…" He started so that she would let the weather thing go.

"I didn't mean the weather-" She began.

"-We've established this-" He threw in cockily. She glared at him and pushed him slightly downhill. For some unknown reason, she noted that they had begun walking closer together, within an arms length at that. Which was unusual but not unwelcome in her mind. Which made it more unusual. _Weird. Best ignore the unexplained until further research can be conducted._

He stumbled a few steps to the side from her unexpected shove and he let out a short laugh, which took them both by surprise. It wasn't a wholesome bellowing laugh that lit up his eyes or anything. Just a short, almost scoff of a laugh. Hermione thought it best to just continue without verbally acknowledging it. _To maintain normalcy and whatnot. Right._

"Shut up and let me talk! What I meant was that it is nice that we weren't arguing but you've_ clearly _changed that." She said matter-of-factly as they reached the tree. She became suddenly aware that they had slowly meandered down rather than just walking down like they normally did. _Why am I so suddenly aware of every little thing concerning Malfoy? Ugh. I must be losing my mind._ Granted they didn't usually walk down together. That made it seem too much like it was planned and less by accident, because if it seemed like it was on purpose than they had to admit to themselves that they had come down with the intention of seeing the other. Which was unacceptable to both of them.

"_I_ changed it! _You're_ the one who lied about the weather and caused this whole row to occur!" He pointed out as he sat down at the base of the tree. She sat down in the grass a few feet in front of him instead of near him at the base of the tree. For some reason she felt like looking at him. _To watch him think and react. Like a scientific experiment._ She never really had an opportunity to just observe him because usually she was looking down when she encountered him so as to avoid him or she was too busy coming up with insults, and she firmly believed that you have to watch a person before you can truly understand how they work. He noted that she wasn't sitting at the base of the tree but didn't say anything so that it doesn't become awkward. _Because sitting with a mudblood and conducting a semi-civil conversation isn't awkward enough?_

"So how was you day?" Hermione asked making chitchat. He shrugged.

"The usual. Pansy following me around. Getting yelled at by you." He gave her a smirk that showed he was joking. She gave him a sarcastic look but he knew that she wasn't really upset.

"What about you?" He asked to keep the conversation going.

"Not great. Fought with Harry and Ron for most of the day, so I wasn't talking to them. And I used you as a scapegoat and blew up on you. And I can't say I didn't leave that confrontation with a feeling of some satisfaction. But that's never new, is it?" She teased.

"'Course not." There was a comfortable silence that followed as they each thought about separate things. Hermione sighed and laid back in the grass.

"Malfoy?" She asked after a few moments, staring straight up at the large, black sky that was laced with the light of stars.

"Hmm?" He answered not looking up from the grass at his feet that he had been looking at. He pulled a blade off and proceeded to pull it apart.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The question surprised him. Not only by it's randomness, but also by it's casualness. He looked at her hesitantly to see if she was serious. She didn't seem to be joking but just waiting patiently for a response.

"I don't know…" He answered slowly. Hermione waited for him to continue before raising her head off the ground to look at him. He was obviously thinking and looked to be struggling with his thoughts.

"I guess just because I've been raised to hate you. People like you. So I do. Because life's easier when you just do what you are supposed to and not question it." He answered simply. She gave a small nod in understanding.

"What about you?" He asked after a moment. She raised her head off the ground and gave him and questioning look.

"Why do you hate me?" He restated and she put her head back down on the grass and thought out her answer before responding.

"I don't HATE you per say. Pretty close, but not quite. You just frustrate and anger me because I never did anything to you and yet you've loathed and insulted me since first year. That's five years of being hated just because you were born to certain people; it's not like I had any control of it. I mean I love my parents. They are amazing and supportive and yes, they are muggles but they are still my parents. But to you think they are somehow less that you are because you're parents are both magical. So you ridicule, and insult, and threaten, and loathe, and so many other adjectives that mean hate, them and me. Generally you aren't usually too warm and accepting to someone who does that." She said completing her rant. He just watched her with a complex face. It looked like he felt sorry and upset but he also was trying to pull a blank look over his features. She gave him an understanding look.

"I understand why you do it Malfoy. You were raised to think certain things, so you did. But it doesn't make it right. I was raised to believe in Santa but he's not even real. Just like how blood doesn't matter. I'm a damn good witch and I know it. You were just raised to believe differently and I understand that, even if I hate the way you were raised and the way you think. But it's not like you can't change your views if you wanted to." She ended simply, staring up at the night sky. She wasn't expecting Malfoy to respond, so when he excused himself and went to bed she wasn't surprised. She had unloaded a lot of her thoughts on him and was understandable if he needed to think about it. She could tell he didn't want to hate her and was starting to not loathe her. She also knew that if she tried to force her friendship on him, he would get defensive and go back to insulting her.

** A/N: Mmk. This is a redone version of the original chapter that was here and is almost identical. i just plumped up some of the paragraphs and made some typo changes. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I tried to fix as many as I could but some still might have slipped by. I'm trying to stay as true to HBP as I can be but I haven't read it since the summer so I'm flipping through and making references to certain conversations but it may not be exact or perfect. I'll try to hit on the major stuff (clearly!) while still making it believable and I mostdefinitely not be rewriting the main events of HBP (so no Hermione coming to the rescue and finding all the horcruxes or anything like that). That was just a note in case you were concerned... Which I doubt you were...**

** Oh and a bunch of people may be reading this but no one seems to be reviewing. I don't care if you just say 'eh its alright' or 'you need to improve ' i just want so feedback. It doesn't really take that much time to review and it means a lot to authors, especially early on in the writing process because it keeps thr authors motivated and excited to write ift hey know people are enjoying it. So pleace Review. And thanks to the four that already have.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Library on a Saturday (much to Harry and Ron's dismay). She had convinced the two boys to go with her to work on their homework before they got "overwhelmed". Currently, she had a few books open and a few parchments organized neatly on the table. To her left, Ron sat leaning back in his chair and on her right, Harry sat, much to Hermione's disapproval, flipping through his Potions book boredly. The three were currently arguing about Malfoy's intentions in quiet voices. Well, really it was Ron and Hermione arguing, with a few comments inserted by Harry.

"… I don't know Hermione; I still think Malfoy is up to something! Well, clearly he is after what happened on the train but—" Harry said before being cut off by a heated Hermione.

"—But nothing Harry! Do you honestly believe that Voldemort would trust Malfoy with anything? I mean, he's only sixteen years old AND he's under very strong surveillance as we all are here. There's no way he could get away with anything here. It would be impossible. You know how many dark magic sensors are set up around the grounds. If anything he's probably just supposed to observe you or something. Which I doubt." She hissed with conviction.

"Hermione, Harry might be right. I mean it IS Malfoy. He's always been open about his support for… You-Know-Who—"

"Oh, Ron, just say his name already!" Hermione threw in with an annoyed tone. Ron just brushed her comment aside and continued speaking.

"He flinched at the robe store when the lady tried to touch his arm. His LEFT arm. That must mean he has his Mark. Why else would he jump like that? Unless he has a pink fairy tattooed there instead. That would be bloody brilliant. Imagine the blackmail." Ron said smugly. Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook his fairy comments out of her head.

"Okay. So maybe he does have the Dark Mark. That doesn't mean he's up to any more wrongdoing than he usually is. Firstly, he's always hated you Harry, so of course he would hurt you on the train when he found you spying on him—" Hermione pointed out gently.

"— I wasn't spying, I was investigating—" Harry interjected without looking up from his Potions textbook. Hermione shot a quick glare at the book before turning her attention back to Ron.

"I just don't think it's possible for him to be plotting some great evil plan under Dumbledore's nose. Not to mention the fast that Snape, who is head of Slytherin, is a member of the Order." She hushed her voice even more to prevent others from hearing.

"He could be plotting at night when no one else is around." Ron said pointedly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside because she knew Malfoy wasn't up to anything at night. He was always by the tree with her. Unless of course he did his plotting before or after their meetings but that was…

"Doubtful." Hermione said giving Ron a disapproving look.

"Why do you keep defending him?" Ron asked skeptically.

"I'm not... I 'm just thinking rationally, not that you would know the difference." She snapped and began writing on her parchment.

"You seem like you are defending him— Harry, do you think she's defending him?" Harry sighed and looked at Ron.

"Ron. Why would Hermione defend Malfoy? She hates him just as much as we do." He said trying to stop the bickering between his friends before it escalated into a full-scale conflict that would, undoubtedly, result in the silent treatment.

Sure enough, later that day Ron and Hermione weren't on speaking terms. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Malfoy _was_ up to something. _He couldn't be could he? Why would he meet with me if he were? Wouldn't that compromise his whole "plot"? Of course it would. He's not really working for Voldemort. He's just bragging and trying to sound cool for his friend, right? Right._

Hermione had begun speaking to Ron again during dinner but couldn't help but be distracted by her thoughts about Malfoy. The logical part of her was saying that it was obvious that he was doing something because that's just who he is. Her heart, and perhaps her naïve optimism and faith in the good in people, was determined to convince her there was no way he was possibly planning anything, let alone anything important. She pushed the thoughts form her head as she once more made her way down to the tree.

She tried to think of other things and began to ponder if Harry was really being safe by usually his textbook. Lost in thought, she didn't see Malfoy approach. He stood looking down at her as she stared at the dark waters of the lake. Her frow furrowed at a thought and she shivered slightly, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"Cold?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence and, in turn, making her jump in surprise.

"Oh! Malfoy! It's you… you scared me. And… yes, it's slightly chilly but I'll be fine." She said distantly.

"Are you sure? Cause I might go inside since it's getting cold."

"You just got here!" She said, shocked by her own outburst. He gave her a confident smirk.

"Good to know you enjoy my presence so much. And I didn't say you couldn't join me inside. I know a real good way to stay warm… you know, with body heat." He implied as she rolled her eyes and faked a gag.

"How about no? But I will go inside with you." She said. As she tried to stand up, her shoe caught on a root and she fell forward sharply. She closed her eyes and braced for a collision with the ground but it never came. Instead she fell into a pair of strong arms. Perplexed, she looked up and met a pair of equally confused blue eyes. Malfoy quickly let her go and she pulled herself away from him.

"Umm... Thanks." She said awkwardly and began to walk briskly towards the castle. He followed her and jogged to catch up.

"So." He said as they reached the castle door.

"Yeah…" She opened the door quietly and peered in. No one. Slipping inside she held the door for him and le t Malfoy gently closed it.

"I'm not really tired." He said standing stiffly in the entrance hall.

"Me neither."

"Where to, then?"

"I don't know. We need somewhere if we get caught we can say we were going." She said thinking out loud.

"Prefect bathroom. Seventh floor." He answered flatly. She gave him a surprised and wary look as he began to walk off. She scurried after him buzzing with questions.

"_Why_ would we be going _there_?" She asked. Malfoy just shrugged.

"Just say we were patrolling and never had an opportunity to bathe." He answered simply.

"And we're going together…why?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. _Must she ask so many questions?_

"Filch doesn't have to know that we've been together the whole time. We can just tell him we ran into each other."

"You sound like you've done this before."

"Well, that bathroom can be convenient when you want to…ahem… spend some time alone with someone else." He smiled at his thoughts and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione watched him disgusted and shook her head.

"I am going to pretend… like you didn't just tell me that."

"What? You aren't even the slightest bit intrigued?" He teased bumping her slightly with his elbow.

"Of you and your… wanton behavior? Yeah, right." She answered rolling her eyes but a small smile pulled at her lips because of his nudge. She wasn't sure why she was smiling but she was. _Curious._

"Wanton? How old _are _you?" He asked raising an eyebrow as they turned a corner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, slightly offended.

"You talk like… McGonagall."

"There's nothing wrong with the way Professor McGonagall speaks." Hermione defended.

"No, no of course not. Moving on. New topic of discussion." Malfoy commented sarcastically.

"Have you really…" She struggled for the right word.

"Have I what?"

"In the bathroom, have you really…" She made a face that she hoped would convey what she was trying to ask. He laughed slightly at her struggling face.

"Shagged a few girls?" He offered with an amused face.

"If you want to put it so crudely, yes."

"Yes. Yes I have." He answered bluntly and gave her a sideways glance with a smirk.

"Oh." was all she could say. After saying it she felt incredibly lame and wished she could take it back.

"So we don't really _hate_ each other anymore do we?" She asked chewing her lower lip.

"Suppose not." He answered airily. She stopped walking and leaned against a wall. He stopped and looked at her confused as to why she had suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking over to her.

'Nothing I'm just confused."

"About?"

"Us... I mean, not us as in an 'us' us as in we are an 'us'— which we aren't— but I am confused by whatever's going on here."

"Nothings going on. We're just talking." He said slowly, as if it were obvious.

"Are we though? Because you are being really nice to me. And whether or not you want to admit it you are sneaking out every night for the past two months to be with me just as I am for you. That obviously means something and I can't seem to figure out what. And we clearly don't hate each other anymore." She said looking down at her feet. She braved a look up at his face and saw him watching her with the same confusion that she was feeling. She gave him a hopeful look, as if he could shine any light onto what was happening between them.

"I… I don't know either. And I know I have been coming down every night to see you. And I don't know why. Because I shouldn't for so many reasons…" Hermione noticed he seemed to be talking to himself as well as her.

"Well… Do you want to not see me?" She held her breath as she waited for an answer. He looked at her briefly with a deadpan of an expression but his eyes. His eyes showed sadness and she soon felt her own begin to tear.

"I don't know…" She fought her tears, refusing to cry in front of him.

"But until I know, I'm not going to stop." Her mouth formed a smile and before she knew it she had hugged him tightly. Surprised by the sudden sign of affection, he shrugged her off roughly and backed away. She looked at him, hurt by his actions. And then it was as if a switch had gone off in his head.

"I said I would talk to you. Not touch you, you filthy mudblood!" He sneered. She saw his own surprise at his words in his eyes but quickly he put up a wall that blocked her out.

"I...I'm sorry." She apologized, shaking with fear towards his sudden attitude change. _What did I do wrong?_

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes and turned to walk away but she grabbed his left forearm to stop him in hopes of figuring out what had happened.. Almost instinctively he hissed fiercely and jerked his arm away clutching it closely to his body. She stood, frozen in shock by his sharp, sudden movement. She stared at his arm and her eyebrows furrowed in disbelieving realization…

** A/N: Okay, so I understand that people want to read fluffy stories, and by gum I plan to make full use of the T rating, if not moving it up later for sexual situations, but I just need to get into the story first. Just give me a few more chapters to get some stuff established. Anyway. This and the next chapter are big steps in the plot so it should be any time now that there be kissing and such. Just keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing and updating, aiight?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes and turned to walk away but she grabbed his left forearm. Almost instinctively he hissed fiercely and jerked his arm away clutching it closely to his body. She stood, frozen in shock by his sharp, sudden movement. She stared at his arm and her eyebrows furrowed in disbelieving realization.

"Draco…" She swallowed the dry lump in her throat painfully.

"Get away from me." He threatened through his bared teeth.

"Let me see you arm." She demanded.

"Listen mudblood, don't think for a second that you mean anything to me!" He growled as tears came to her eyes. Determination quickly hid the wet sparkle in her eyes.

"Draco, show me your damn arm." She ordered.

"I don't have to do anything you say filth. You're below me, I could kill you now and sleep peacefully tonight." She felt her throat tighten in fear as he threatened her with what appeared to be heartfelt honesty. He turned to walk away but stopped when her voice rung out in the silent corridor.

"You don't mean that."

"What?"

"You don't mean what you said. It's your defense mechanism. Whenever anyone gets close to you, you threaten them away. That way, you don't have to feel."

"Don't embarrass yourself. You don't know me so don't act like you do. I'm not some psychological project you can study." He rolled his eyes and began walking away. She did the last thing she could think of. She begged.

"Draco... Please. Just... Let me see your arm. I won't tell anyone, I swear." He stopped, but did not turn around to face her.

"Who says there's anything to tell?" he asked confidently over his shoulder.

"Well if there isn't then why wouldn't you show me." She had him on that one. He turned to face her and just watched her silently, a few feet away.

"You really want to see?" He asked hesitantly. Draco didn't understand why she was so determined to see his arm. Was she going to turn him in to Dumbledore? To get him in trouble? He couldn't see her doing it, but how well did he really know her? Talking to her a few times in the black of night didn't mean he knew her anymore than she knew him. Which she didn't.

"Yes." She tried to say it with conviction but she could feel her voice falter with fear. Fear for what could be lying beneath his thin sleeve. Fear of what it would mean. Of what he would be. He pulled his sleeve up slowly. She took a brave step forward. And then another, until she was in front of him, her eyes caught in his. His expression was unreadable. It seemed he was simply observing her. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts before looking down at his arm. She opened her eyes and there, in the pale moonlight streaming through a window she saw it. The onyx tattoo moving on like it was alive crawling just beneath the surface of his skin.. Her flew to her mouth in horror as her eyes shot up to his. He was watching her intently. Watching her reaction.

"So… it's true then…you're a…" She choked as her eyes began to fill with tears in the dark.

"Yeah." He said quietly. Not an ashamed quiet, because he wasn't ashamed. Just a quiet out of respect to the silence of the hall. Of the moment. It wasn't one of those times to be loud. She reached out tentatively, her hand shaking uncontrollably. When she was near to his skin, almost touching, she jerked her hand away as if it had been shocked. She backed away form him, her lip quivering as silent tears slid down her face. Shaking her head, Hermione turned and ran. Draco stood in silence and listened until he could no longer hear her footsteps. Why had she cried, it wasn't like it matter to her what happened to him. Everyone thought he was a Death Eater anyway. So why was the confirmation such a shock? He shook the thoughts from his head and headed towards his dormitory_. It doesn't matter what she thinks anyway._ _She's just a filthy mudblood._

Hermione somehow guided herself the rest of the way to the prefect bathroom. She wasn't aware of how she got there, she had just run with tears streaming down her face, and ended up at the bathroom door. She entered and closed the door. She took a deep breath as another wave of tears racked her body. Hermione slid down to the floor as the image of his Mark squirmed in her mind.

She wasn't crying just because Malfoy had gotten his Mark. No, it was something much greater than that. It was proof that Voldemort was gathering new followers. That he was beginning to infiltrate the far corners of the wizarding world. Even Hogwarts. She wondered how many other Slytherins had already received their Mark and how many would receive it before the year ended. Pansy? Crabbe? Goyle? Blaise? It was a sign of the war coming. Soon. It was real. She couldn't push it to the back of her head and try to convince herself that could be avoided. It was coming and people would die. Would Harry? Ron? The Weasleys? Her teachers? The members of the Order? Sirius already had. Would she die? Hermione head began to spin uncontrollably and soon felt her stomach tighten. She crawled quickly to the toilet right as her stomach emptied itself. She dry heaved into the bowl for a good five minutes before she gained control again. She flushed the toilet and managed to stand on her shaky legs and rinse the stinging bile from her mouth.

Hermione looked up at her reflection in the mirror and noticed something she hadn't before. She had grown up quite a bit. All of her had. Her body, her mind. She was no longer the naïve girl she was in her first year. They all had. Harry, Ron, even Neville had grown up. She thought about Malfoy and his Slytherin pals. They had grown up too. Their threats were no longer the empty, ' Wait till I tell my father!' threats. Now she was sure they could follow through with the threats themselves.

Part of Hermione heart was pained in knowing that Malfoy really was a Death Eater. Surely he didn't really want to be one? Perhaps he did. He was born into a life that raised him to believe certain things. Why him? Why Draco? _Why am I surprised? Wasn't this expected?_ Perhaps it was just the thought that he was now too far-gone. That he couldn't be helped to come over to the light side. _Or could he?_ Snape is on the light side and he has a Mark.

It was in that moment that Hermione made a decision that would reflect on the way she saw the world rest of her life. She decided she was going to try to save Draco Malfoy. She couldn't tell Harry or Ron. Ron would laugh at her and Harry would continue on about his 'Draco is the cause of everything wrong in my life' conspiracy theory. No, she would have to do it on her own. Smiling to herself, Hermione wiped her face and took a deep breath. She left the prefect bathroom feeling significantly better than she had when she entered it.. 

** A/N: Alas, there is that chapter. It's alright it's really jsut to get some stuff established. But so yeah. Let me know how you feel about it. Mwuah! Love ya'll for putting up with no romance so far. Sorry fro typos and stuff. I tried to fix as many as I could. You know how it goes. **_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sighed and let her head fall on her pile of books. She had been researching the Half-Blood Prince with no avail. Ron and Harry both thought it was a waste of time and she was starting to believe them.

"This is impossible." She mumbled to herself as she lifted her head up. With another sigh she threw a glance to the large, ancient clock in the library. I need to go soon before Madam Pince throws me out. She had already missed dinner and soon the library would be closing. She glanced back down at the book in front of her and flipped through it boredly.

Hermione looked up when a shadow fell across the table.

"I know Madam Pince, I'll be leaving in a bit." She answered without actually looking up at the person.

"I'll take that as an insult. You think I'm the crazy old librarian?" Draco made a scoffing noise and Hermione laughed quietly at herself before her smile drained away and she slowly looked up at him. He shifted slightly under her gaze. The two hadn't talked or met up at the lake since Draco's explosion. _Well, maybe he's gone down to the lake, but I haven't and I greatly doubt he has._

"Can I help you?" She asked after a moment of silence. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which she mentally noted. _Nervous habit_. He put his hands on the table to lean but quickly shifted and stood up again.

"So. I don't really know how to say this…" He started awkwardly.

"You can sit down." She encouraged lightly.

"Right…" He sat in the chair next to her and turned sideways to face her and she looked at him expectantly. He took a breath before speaking.

"Look. I'm not going to act like what I did was right. But it is partly true. I am a Death Eater. And you are a mudblood—"

"—Not the best way to start an apology—" She mumbled quietly.

"—Which means that even by talking we are doing something that could get us both killed. That is sort of why I freaked out on you. And because you… hugged me. I'm not use to physical affection… of the non- sexual kind at least." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked at the book in front of her.

"So what are we going to do then?" She asked quietly as she played with the corners of the pages.

"I don't know..." He answered quietly. She let a sad smile come to her face.

"Be careful?" He offered and she looked up at him suddenly. He still wants to see me?

"Really?" She asked hesitantly. He shrugged and she smiled sweetly at him.

"So, what are all these books for?" He asked nodded towards the table in front of her.

"Research. Unproductive research." She sighed and looked over the books.

"Wanna help me put them back?" She asked eyeing him hopefully. He scoffed.

"Hell no. Just let the elves do it." She sighed and stood up.

"Because they shouldn't have to." She grabbed three of the books and began to search for their proper place on the shelves. Draco watched her with amusement as he sat back arrogantly.

"You know a little physical labor wouldn't kill you." She said grabbing more books.

"Right. It wouldn't kill you either, I'm just looking out for your well-being." He answered with a smirk. She dropped one of the books and bent over to picked it up. His smirk widened as he checked her out. Hermione mumbled something about him being lazy but he just ignored it. She reached to close the last book and accidentally slid her finger along the each of the page.

"Ow! Damn it!" Hermione cursed, her finger stinging fiercely. She held her index finger to her mouth hoping to stop the pain.

"What happened?" Draco asked curiously.

"Paper cut." She mumbled looking down at the cut on her finger, as it turned crimson with blood.

"Let me see?" He asked holding his hand out for hers. She eyed him hesitantly before holding out her injured hand and sitting down. He took it with his two rough hands and ran a thumb over her cut. Hermione sharply sucked in a breath and flinched.

"Sorry, I know my hands are rough. Quidditch." He explained as he continued to touch her hand. His fingers left gentle tingles wherever he touched. She imagined her whole body tingling with his touch.

"Yeah..." She managed to say. Feeling dumb, she quickly added to her statement.

"From riding a broom and all. That makes sense." She mentally slapped her forehead. Could I get any lamer? Draco just made an amused sound and looked up into Hermione's nervous eyes. She looked away from him, around the room.

"Hmm... So... lot's of books in here..." She said trying to break the silence. Draco chuckled.

"Yeah... that would makes sense... Since it's a library and all..." He didn't take his eyes off her as she looked around the room.

"Right." Swallowing the lump in her throat she glanced at Draco who was watching her calmly. Her mouth went dry and she could feel the blood pounding in her ears. Nervously, she licked her lips and saw his eyes dart to her mouth. He licked his own lips and looked back into her eyes. Letting go of her hand, he reached out to her face, holding her chin gently with his index finger. Hermione swallowed again as Draco moved his face towards her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her gently.

He pulled away, leaving the kiss chaste. She opened her eyes and saw that he had barely moved away from her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, his eyes searching her for any sign of protest. Hermione leaned in quickly and kissed him. Draco reached around and held the back of her neck. Confidently, he slid his tongue along her lower lip, making her pull away in surprise.

"I...I can't do this…" She mumbled, her eyes wide.

"Relax, it's okay." He whispered leaning to kiss her again.

"No! I mean I _can't_. Meaning I haven't. Meaning I don't know what I'm doing." She mumbled immediately blushing and holding her face.

"I can't believe I just told you that." She mumbled into her hands. He gave her a smirk before answering.

"Okay, then think of it as a learning process." She peeked through her hands in shock.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She asked dropping her hands to her lap and he just shrugged. She sighed, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready." He rolled his eyes to himself before leaning in.

"Now when I lick your lips, open your mouth, okay?" He mumbled a short way away from her lips. His breath on her face made her shiver slightly.

"Okay." She answered shakily. He closed his eyes and kissed her gently. He kissed her again, licking her lower lip slightly. Doing as she was told she opened her mouth a little bit. Draco expertly slid his tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth a little bit more as his tongue gently touched hers. She jumped in surprise at the feeling and Draco smirked. He held the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away suddenly. He parted for a moment.

"Don't forget to breath Hermione. Preferably through your nose." He mumbled before kissing her again. This time her mouth was already open and he just slipped his tongue in. He began to kiss her with some passion as she began to get the hang of what she was doing. He grabbed her shoulders gently and followed them down to her arms and down to her wrists. He lifted her wrists and placed them on his shoulders and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon, she was kissing smoothly rather than in weird, sharp darts of her tongue. He had to admit that for a beginner she was doing rather well. _She is learning from the best._ A soft cough made Hermione pull away sharply.

"Madam Pince! Umm, hi! Well Draco, now you know how to do CPR. In case you should even need to save a drowning person… the muggle way." She knew it was a lame excuse but it was all she could come up with on the spot. She glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye and saw him smirking widely. The librarian looked disdainfully between the two teenagers.

"The library is closed now. And Hermione I won't tell the headmaster this time, but if I catch this happening again, I am sure it will be detention for both of you."

"Yes, ma'm. Thank you and I understand." Hermione said blushing deep shades of red.

"You can leave now."

"Oh. Okay. Right." Hermione stood up and grabbed her school bag. Draco stood and raised his eyebrows a few times at the librarian before giving her a wink, making the old librarian purse her lips in a way that could challenge McGonagall. Draco let out a laugh and followed Hermione out of the library.

"That was embarrassing!"

"I've been caught doing worse." He shrugged.

"So, what'd you think?" He asked as they walked around slowly.

"Of?"

"Of?" He mimicked before continuing.

"Of snogging." He asked nudging her playfully. She just smiled and blushed.

"Oh you know. It was all right."

"All right?" He asked nudging her again.

"Yes, all right."

"Well, we're gonna have to work on that then." He said grabbing her arm and backing her up against the stonewall of the corridor.

"What? Now? Here?" She hissed as Draco eyed her mouth.

"Mhmm." He answered with a nod. He pressed his body against hers so she was pinned against the wall gently.

"We can't! Not here! What if someone catches us!"

"That's half the thrill." He answered before kissing her. Hermione pushed him back slightly.

"No! We can't get caught again! I'd get detention!" He rolled his eyes and advanced on her again as she listed more reasons why they couldn't snog.

"Hermione! Shut up and kiss me!" He hissed quietly. Her mouth gaped slightly as she looked at him in shock.

"That works too." He answered arrogantly before kissing her already open mouth. She tried to resist but he just pinned her harder to the wall. Not in a way that would hurt her, just in a way that would keep her from struggling any more. After a moment Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

Taking this as a good sign, Draco kissed with more passion as his tongue searched her mouth. He let his hand fall on her waist and slowly let it lower down the outside of her thigh. Reaching the edge of her skirt, he began to pull it back up, pulling her skirt with it. Realizing what he was doing, Hermione pushed him off roughly.

"Draco!"

"What? It's not a big deal." He said moving back towards her and kissing her again. Once more, she pushed him away. She looked at him hurt by his lack of concern for her feelings.

"It is to me!" With that she grabbed her book bag off the floor where she had dropped it and scurried off towards the towers. Draco leaned against the wall and sighed. He made a choking motion on an invisible Hermione. _What a tease._

Hermione stormed to the Gryffindor towers in a hurt rage. _How dare he! I'm not some easy… Slytherin! Just because we kissed doesn't mean I'm going to… make love to him! Ugh! What an intolerable git!_ In all of her anger, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that she, a muggleborn, had kissed non other than Draco Malfoy. And it was good. Oh so good.

**A/N: Gasp! Holy hell! Finally some romance! Yesss. Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter. I think it's pretty good.Lemme know what you think. School starts again for me tomorrow so I won't be updating as often. This story still has a long way to go. Now I'm thinking 25+ chapters. Oy vey! Hope you all enjoy reading it as I do writing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First off, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! To all of the reviewers so far. I really hope this chapter will yield more because, well, it's awesome. Also, if you want top plan ahead, I know that for the last chapters that if you want to acquire Jewel's 'Foolish Games' song it will help you in the long run because it's sort of the soundtrack to the last two chapters, so if you can read snd listen to music at the same time I recommend it.. And perhaps The Verve's 'Bittersweet Symphony'. You still have quite a bit of time but if you just want to downoad them or keep an eye out for them. Anyway, on with the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Hermione walked out of the Hospital wing irritably. There was no news on how Katie Bell was doing. The students had gone to Hogsmeade that day and on the return, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had witnessed a most curious thing. Katie had been arguing with Leanne about some necklace. All of a sudden Katie had levitated into the air and writhed in pain. It had been the worst thing Hermione had ever seen. To see Katie convulsing and screaming white-hot pain had nearly made Hermione cry. They had rushed her to the Infirmary, only to have her sent to St. Mungo's. Of course, Harry had suspected Draco had been involved in some way. This made Hermione upset and she had told him it was impossible before storming out. She couldn't help but wonder though.

Did he have a part in this? No, of course he couldn't have. How would he have? Why would he have? Why Katie, I mean, she opposes Voldemort and all, but so do a lot of people, so that doesn't really make her stand out in a crowd. No, Draco couldn't have done anything. Right? Right. Probably not. Of course not.

She continued walking down the hall of empty classrooms without a destination. Without warning someone jumped out of a classroom, covered her mouth and pulled her back into the dark room. Hermione's heart was beating fast as she struggled to get away. Fear coursed through her veins and her body began releasing adrenaline in case she had to fight. She was pulled so that her back was to her captor's hard chest securely.

"Promise you won't scream?" A deep voice asked tentatively. Immediately she recognized it and pulled his hand off her mouth, pushing away from him. Her eyes adjusted to the stream of light coming in through the windows as she answered.

"What the hell, Draco? You scared me half to death!" She shouted and he gave her a guilty smile.

"Sorry."

"What that really freakin' necessary?" She asked exasperated. He noticed that her eyes blazed when she was upset. She ran a hand through her gently curled hair. She looked at him and waited for an answer.

"I wasn't sure if you would freak out if I just came up to and was like, 'Hey wanna go to a dark classroom with me?'" He answered with a smirk. She eyed him warily.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you. Alone." He answered in a deep, husky voice that made her knees weaken slightly. He took a few steps towards her and she backed away.

"We can't do this." She said weakly. He continued to advance on her and she continued to back away until she backed into a desk and he was right in front of her.

"Sure we can." He answered after a moment. Draco gently moved her hair back and away from her neck before kissing it gently. He was surprised when he felt her hand gently push him away.

"No, we really can't." She said more firmly.

"And why not?" He answered petulantly. Hermione let out a loud sigh.

"I don't know. Because it's wrong? Because of what happened today to Katie—"

"What does she have to do with us?" He asked indignantly.

"Draco, she was attacked by someone who was targeting Hogwarts students. It was clearly Dark Arts. Whish means there is something going on. I just don't think it's a good idea for us to be sneaking around when there is something Dark going on. You never know who is watching."

"So you are going to penalize _me_ because _she_ is dumb enough to get herself attacked in plain sight?"

"I hardly consider our respective safety penalization, Draco. I'm sorry that life sucks when you aren't snogging me, but I'm sure you will quickly find a replacement." She spat bitterly. He put a silencing charm on them quickly before responding.

"What the hell is your problem all of a sudden? You've been okay with this all week and now all of a sudden you're going cold turkey on me! Are you fucking bi-polar?" Draco shouted.

"How dare you! You know just as well as I that what we are doing is wrong. Wrong by even your standards!"

"Oh, what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." She answered confidently.

"Listen, you little princess. Everyone in Gryffindor may hang on your every word as law but you don't know my standards or me. And I still don't have a fucking clue what Katie Bell has to do with us!" He answered venomously. She glared at him.

"Tell me you had nothing to do with this." She pleaded looking into his eyes.

"With what?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Katie."

"Are you serious?" He spat.

"Just answer the question."

"It wasn't question." He answered cheekily.

"Damn it Malfoy! Were you, or weren't you involved in hurting Katie?" She shouted.

"So, what? Every time something 'evil' happens you are going to blame me? Way to establish some real trust. I don't need this. Not from you, not from anyone." He answered darkly before turning to leave.

"Draco wait!" Hermione shouted. He stopped as he was reaching for the doorknob.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to be sure. Everything is just so… crazy right now. What with Katie, and all of this security and the impending war and…" Tears were filling her chocolate eyes as she began to apologize. Draco sighed and crossed to her slowly, enveloping her in his strong firm arms. _Fuck. I'm going soft. This can't be happening._

"It's okay." He soothed gently, going against his thoughts. She wrapped her arms around his back tightly and pulled him into a tight hug.

"This is so crazy." She said with a slight laugh.

"What is?" He questioned looking down at her.

"This. Us." She answered looking up into his crystalline blue eyes. His everyday smirk was gone. There was no sign of the hateful Draco she had known for so long. The hateful Draco that had mocked and teased and threatened her for so long of her academic career. She wiped her eyes and sniffed quietly.

"You okay?" He asked, his milky voice thick with concern. Hermione looked up once more into his shining eyes and smiled gently. Sweetly. She observed his features. His sharp features stood out, giving him an aristocratic look. Something that made him look superior. _Sure, just ask him He'll agree.._ His cheekbones and jaw were well defined, but not in a bony malnutrition way. His blonde hair fell neatly on his forehead, the tips almost in his clear, attentive eyes. His soft, pink lips and the way he licked them in anticipation.

Before she knew it he had kissed her. Before she knew it she had kissed back. It was a passion that had built up throughout their argument and was finally unleashed like a dam breaking. Hermione's hands moved from his back up his strong chest and around his neck. Draco's hands rested temporarily on her waist. Since it was the weekend and they had gone to Hogsmeade, she wasn't, to his relief, in robes but in her muggle clothes. He slowly slipped his cool hands under the back hem of her shirt, not moving up, but simply resting subtly on her delicate skin. His fingers traced circles on her sensitive skin and slowly crawled up her back. Her tongue fought its way into his mouth and he reveled in her newfound sexual domination.

Hermione confidently moved one hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer, making their kiss only more intimate. He gladly moved his body up against hers, pinning her against the desk behind her. As his fingers kneaded the skin under her shirt, he seductively pressed his bulging groin against her hip. She blushed when she realized what she was feeling and giggled, breaking the kiss but resting her forehead against his. She noticed that her breathing was ragged and her chest heaved against his.

Draco smiled as well, but slightly more confidently, and proceeded to kiss her in a series of passionate pecks, occasionally slipping her some tongue. Needing to breath, Hermione turned her head to the side slightly and he quickly got the idea and began attacking her soft neck with his affections. His hands began to move higher up her back and they soon reached her bra strap. Stopping there he slowly, gently, brought his hands around to the front, so that they were just under her breasts, almost framing them, with his fingers to the side and his thumbs underneath stroking her ribcage.

His mouth expertly sucked, kissed, licked, and nipped at her neck in an erotic and almost painful way. She let her head fall to the side to give him more access to her neck. She decided to tease him.

"Hmm. I suppose I should be going now…" She said as if she were bored. He let out a primal growl deep in his throat and moved to look her fiercely in the eye to see if she was serious. She just smirked back at him and he held her tightly in place.

"You're such a bitch." He joked as he moved back to kiss her neck. She caught his face gently with her hand and guided him to her mouth where he gladly kissed her. After a few more minutes and as his hands began to creep up onto her breasts she decided that they should stop. Gently she grabbed his forearms and pulled them down and out of her shirt. He broke the kiss and looked at her with confusion.

"We should stop." She said firmly but in a non-offensive way. Looking into her eyes, Draco knew that she had enjoyed it just as much as he had. And that she hadn't been offended or violated by what he had done. _So at least she's no stopping because she's pissed at me or anything. She just wants to stop. I can handle that. But damn I really want her right now._ He sighed and took a step back.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Stopping without protest. I know you wanted to keep going. You just have to understand that I'm not ready to do a lot of things… Please don't be upset with me." She searched his face for any sign of rejection but he seemed to understand and accept what she was saying, though she knew that he wanted to take her right there.

Draco didn't say anything because he simply did not know what to say. He had never found himself in a situation like this. Girls always shagged him and if they did stop him, he simply ditched them. He was quite fond of the 'Hump 'em then dump 'em' strategy and now all of that was changing. All because of her. Granger. Hermione. _I shouldn't be feeling this. Not for her. Not for anyone. Especially not now._

Hermione saw that he understood and was thinking so she gave him a smile. He returned it weakly and she kissed him chastely, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and left the classroom calmly after running a hand through her hair. Once in the hallway she sighed. _Why am I still doing this? It's so wrong. But I can't get enough of him. He makes me feel something I've never felt before. He makes me feel like a woman should. He makes me feel special. But he's a Death Eater. Well, until I know that he's up to no good, I don't have to stop seeing him. So long as Harry and Ron don't find out._ She groaned at the thought of what they would do to her and to Draco should they find out. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she glanced at a clock and realized dinner would be in a few minutes and her stomach growled loudly. _Suppose I should go to dinner now._ With a knowing smile on her face she walked down to the Great Hall with a little extra bounce in her step.

**A/N: Okay, so what'd you think? I liked it. It's the first real intimate scene and the first one with some foul language. I will probably hike the rating up to M soon just to be safe. :P Please REVIEW. Oh and if you have any ideas for chapters you'd like to see, I need ideas so pitch ''em to me and I'll credit you for the idea if I use it! Much love. **


	11. Chapter 11

_We're just too different to make this work. It can't. I can't. I won't._ She made her way to the Great Hall with the solemn, thoughtful look often found at funerals. _Don't look at him. Don't look at him._ She repeated her mantra in her head as she walked towards the Gryffindor tables. Somehow over night she had decided that Draco and herself needed to stop whatever they were doing. She wasn't sure why or how she had come to this decision, since she was in such an elated mood the night before, but she had woken up with hesitant feelings. _How could it possibly work? Gryffindor and Slytherin. No. It wouldn't; it's just two irresponsible teens letting themselves relinquish their better halves to their hormones. Right? Right._ Sitting between Harry and Ron, she tried to force a semi-happy look onto her face.

"Are you okay?" Harry mumbled before taking another mouthful of toast.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Worried 'bout schoolwork again?" Ron somehow said through his food-packed mouth.

"Yeah. Something like that." _Well, I'm not lying. I am worried about school Besides, I probably should be focusing more on homework and studying anyway— what with NEWTS next year and all of my advanced level classes. I only have about half a year before final exams. Damn it, now I'm really far behind. Ugh! I knew this whole thing was a bad idea. Now I just have more proof that it is more damaging that it is productive—_

"HERMIONE!" Her head snapped to Harry.

"What?"

"You kinda dazed out there for a second. We were discussing Slughorn's Christmas… which is tonight. Do you know who you want to take yet?"

"Umm. I don't know. Ron do you wanna go with me?"

"What?" He asked as his fork dropped with a clatter to his plate.

"Do you want to go to the party with me?"

"Uhh… Sure. Yeah, I'll go with you." She nodded and looked away, missing Ron's wide grin. Harry watched with a small, knowing smile plastered on him face. _Finally those two will get together!_

Hermione went through the rest of her day in a zombie-like state. No one seemed to notice, or at least, no one said anything. Ron was in a good mood all day, knowing that the was going to Slughorn's party that night and Harry just seemed as distracted as usual. After classes Hermione began picking out her clothes for the party that night. Honestly, she could care less about the whole damn thing, and wasn't really in the mood to be social, but Ron wanted to go and she wanted to keep an eye on Slughorn because something just didn't seem right about him. _Perhaps it's just because he favors Harry... What? No, I'm not jealous of Harry!_ When it was time to leave she met Ron and downstairs and they walked to the potions dungeon with a light, friendly conversation.

A while into the party Hermione began talking to McLaggen. _Worst mistake of my life! _She had to keep hiding from him because he kept trying to talk to her. The whole time they were in conversation he was talking about himself and hitting on her, and as much as she was annoyed, part of her felt like she was betraying Draco. _That's lame. I'm going to break it off tonight anyway. Still... Ugh! Forget it! It has nothing to do with Draco. McLaggen is just annoying and immature._ Hermione didn't noticed she had exited the office until she was in the corridor. She took a deep breath and leaned against the cold stone wall. She hadn't realized how stuffy it had been in the room till she was out of it.

"What are you out here for?" She glanced towards the office doorway and saw Draco approaching.

"I needed air." She answered simply. Her stomach clenched when she realize it was now or never to break it off. She had been so sure of it all day, but when she saw him, Hermione began to doubt herself.

"And to get away from McLaggen?" He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"It was obvious. The prat was practically stalking you." Hermione thought she heard an edge of possessiveness but pushed it from her thoughts as 'highly unlikely'.

"Yeah. It felt that way." She answered lamely. There was a silence where he watched her with his intuitive eyes.

"What?" He asked, breaking the silence and making her jump with surprise.

"Draco, we need to stop."

"Stop what?" He asked confused.

"Whatever you want to call…what we do when we're together."

"Talking?" Frustrated, she answered.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. And why? Nothing bad has happened again has it?" He answered dryly.

"No. I just think that we aren't thinking clearly and that the intelligent thing to do would be to stop this before it gets out of hand."

"And what do you consider 'out of hand?'" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know Draco! But I just think we need to stop."

"Well I don't!"

"It doesn't matter what you think."

"Oh real nice." He answered with an eye roll.

"It's for our own good!"

"Hardly! Who are you to tell me what's 'good' for me? And how do you know I'm not 'good' for you? You act like I've done some atrocious thing and so you have to separate yourself from me." He answered as his temper flared. She glanced towards the office when he raised his vice, just to make sure no one heard them. She sighed and opened a door, motioning for him to go in. Draco did so with a hostile look and she closed the door behind herself.

"Lumos!" Draco looked around by the light of his wand.

"Nice and roomy." He stated sarcastically. The two were in a tiny closet with old broken brooms and some shelves containing cleaning potions with labels that had been worn down to the point that they were unable to be read.

"Shut up." Hermione responded bitterly. There was an awkward silence before Hermione spoke up.

"Well. I guess that settles it then." She grabbed the doorknob as Draco said a locking spell.

"Not quite."

"Well I say we're done here."

"You're the one who motioned for us to get in here and so we might as well talk!"

"What is there left to discuss?"

"Are you really breaking this off for our own good or are you just scared?"

"Of course I'm scared Draco! I'm terrified every day that this war is going to spill over into Hogwarts. You're living proof that they are recruiting students! We all know it's going to start soon and I just think that before this happens we need to be thinking clearly. I don't want gray area when we have to fight because right now I don't know if I could view you as an enemy. And we are. We are on opposite sides. I don't want to feel anything if you die, and right now I can't say that I won't." She finished her rant with a blush but tried to maintain a strong face. Draco seemed surprised by his answer. He had a look on his face that showed he was mentally digesting everything she had just said and struggled with his words.

"I—Ugh—We—Umm—Er—Oh, fuck it!" He grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her in for a kiss. She tried to resist but he simply broke the kiss and made a response that stayed with her for a while.

"Where is this war tonight? Is it here, with us? I don't think so." And with that he pulled her back into the kiss and she gave in. Wrapping her arms around his neck she forcefully slipped her tongue into Draco's mouth to caress his. His expert hands roamed her defined curves, his fingers wrapping themselves around her rear. He gently lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Pinning her against the door, Draco began kissing her neck. With suave subtlety he pressed his groin between her legs and sucked the tender skin of her collarbone. She felt his hot breath on her ear and heard his husky voice whisper.

"I can make you forget it all…" He bit her earlobe gently.

Draco slowly put her down into a standing position and tightly pressed his body against hers in an effort to create friction and pressure on his bulging pants. Hermione realized what he was doing but didn't stop him. She had never felt anything like what he was making her feel then and there. She wanted to forget everything, if just for a while. For once she didn't want to be the one that always worries; that always does things for the good of the group; that is responsible all of the time. She wanted something for herself—Draco saw that in her and knew it was what she needed. And for that reason, she didn't stop him.

Hermione leaned her head against the door and breathed in ragged gasps as Draco ground his body against hers. His hands slithered down her neck and found her heaving chest. Though he wouldn't admit it vocally, he was pleasantly surprised by how well she fit into his hands. She wasn't too small, and wasn't too big. She felt… perfect. His wet tongue licked her neck in a primal way and he blew air gently on the same spot. She shuddered at the strange concoction of hot and cold, wet and dry. His mouth found her ear again as he pressed himself hard against her crotch and ground upwards on her.

"Do you really want to stop all this?" He mumbled as he fondled her sensitive breasts. She couldn't find her voice. Her eyes were closed, body splayed against the broom closet door. Her body was alive, dancing with fire. Somehow, she managed to find his lips with her own and initiated the most intense kiss of her life up to that point. Her hands slid down his chest towards his pants. It was a moment before he realized that she was trying to unbuckle his belt. It was another moment before he could stop her.

"We can't do this." A look of hurt crossed her innocent features. He moved removed his hands form her chest to re buckle his pants.

"All right…" She said with a shaky voice. She felt rejected and used. _What doesn't he want me? Am I that repulsive?_ He looked up from his pants and caught the look in her watery eyes.

"Hermione…"

"What?" She looked away, seeming interested in the cleaning products on the shelves. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering. He gave her an apologetic look.

"What?" She asked again shrugging.

"It's not you. If that's what you are thinking." He said watching her honestly. She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Whatever, it's not a big deal."

"It is if you think you did something wrong. Trust me, you didn't." Hermione managed to force her eyes to look at him. They were close, both breathing loudly. He looked away as he carefully formed his words into a sentence, licking his lips before speaking.

"I had to stop… because if I didn't stop there, I wouldn't have be able to stop at all. And I know that you don't want it to happen that way. Here. Now. Like this. I'm not good at the whole stopping thing. And honestly, a few months ago I wouldn't have stopped. I don't know what has changed, but I can't do that to you." She watched him silently. Skeptically. _Is he messing with me?_ He didn't look like it. He had sincerity in his eyes that couldn't be faked.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think. She was overwhelmed. _Why was Draco acting the way he was? Surely he wasn't changing for the better? Was that even possible? Is it fair that I doubt he could change for the better?_

"We should probably get back." Hermione nodded in agreement but neither moved. Draco pulled her into an affectionately reassuring hug. She was surprised. They had never really hugged. They had embraced while passionately in the moment, but never really hugged. She tried not to feel safe in his arms. She tried not to let herself love having him around her. She tried not to admit it was more that physical. But there was no denying. Something had changed between them. In them. The hug was their mutual acknowledgement of that bond. Draco gently kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

"Come on. We have to go before they send a search party." He unlocked the door and held it open for her to peek out.

"It's clear." She whispered before exiting. After a moment he left the closet as well and casually reentered the party as if nothing had happened. He spotted Hermione talking with Ron and Harry in their signature lowered voices. Sighing, he let himself get lost in the crowd of cheerful students.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya'll think? I greatly apologize for not updating sooner. I have been overwhelemed with school, my friends, my birthday and just life in general. Lots of relationship conflicts going on right now between friends and guys and the like. Ugh. Anyway, I just wanted something to update with it's kinda mushy but still establishes some stuff. _THANKS_ to all that commented; that really is what keeps me going and it's kind of a let down if no one comments. It takes like a minute to comment but you get another chapter for it! yay! lol it's win-win! Okay, so let me know what you think and maybe ideas if you have any! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione mingled in the party for a bit; feeling disturbed by Ron and Lavender snogging all the time and when they weren't, talking about snogging most of the time. She looked around in hopes of finding Harry who must have snuck out when no one was looking.

"I'll be… yeah." She said starting to excuse herself from the lip-locked couple, aware that she could've done a naked tap dance and she still wouldn't have gotten their attention. Hermione searched the crowd for Harry.

"Harry!" She gratefully said grabbing his arm as he re-entered.

"Where have you been?" She asked skeptically.

"Come on, where's Ron? I have some news on Malfoy."

"More of that? Honestly Harry, don't you think you are being paranoid about this whole Malfoy thing?" She responded rolling her eyes but pointed over to Ron and Lavender. Sighing, she followed as Harry cleared his throat loudly so that Ron resurfaced.

"Yes, mate?" Ron asked slightly irritated. Lavender shot the black-haired boy a look of disapproval.

"I've got some stuff I need to talk to you and Hermione about." He said casually as if it were about new Quidditch moves so as not to draw attention.

"Now?"

"Yes now! I think you can unhinge your jaw from Lavender for a few minutes!" Hermione burst. Ron just glared at her and told Lavender that he would be back shortly. The three went to a corner of the room to talk with some privacy.

"Okay! So I heard Draco and Snape talking." Harry said, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Is that it?" Ron asked impatiently.

"No, Ron, that's not it. They were talking about something Draco has to do. And Snape offered to help but Draco just sort of acted tough and said that he had it all figured out and that it was going good so far and that it was _his_ plan that was working so he didn't need help."

"Harry, they could have been talking about anything. Maybe he's doing a potion for class or something. You know, like extra credit. I wouldn't put it past Snape to try to help Draco with extra credit. Especially in a class that isn't his anymore." Ron and Harry both stared at her. Ron squinted his eyes in skepticism.

"What?" She asked after a moment.

"Why'd you call him by his first name?" Ron asked with disgust.

"What? I didn't."

"Yes you did." Harry defended.

"It doesn't matter! Anyway! It was probably something dumb for school that MALFOY couldn't do on his own and so Snape was trying to step in and do it for him."

"It didn't sound that way Hermione."

"Well did they actually say anything about it being Dark?" She asked as Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't jump to conclusions Harry."

"I'm not! Something is going on here, and I'll figure it out on my own if I have to." He answered frustrated by her lack of concern.

"Harry, you shouldn't be worried about Malfoy. You should concentrate on the meetings with Dumbledore. That's the most pressing thing right now. Try to learn everything you can from him."

"I know Hermione." He said through clenched teeth.

"Okay." She answered gently, seeing that Harry was getting frustrated. There was silence before anyone spoke.

"So… Can I got back to Lavender now?" Ron asked hopefully. Hermione and Harry both rolled their eyes but let him go.

"I think I'm gonna go, all right?" She asked in a tired and irritated voice. Harry just sort of shrugged and nodded.

"Bye." She said before exiting quietly. Harry watched his friend leave and noticed she seemed weighed down by something. He shrugged it off and his attention shifted to Ginny across the room.

Hermione made her way to the towers slowly, thinking about the night's events with a clearer mind. Why had she given in to his kiss? Why didn't SHE stop HIM, instead of the other way around? _How could I have been so careless?_ She remembered what he said about making her forget. _He has a good point. I do want to forget for a while. Just get away and be a careless teenager. But I can't, can I? Ugh, why did I reach for his pants! He must think I'm so easy now! Oh God, what if he tells all his friends. Everyone will laugh at me! Wait, wait, wait—he wouldn't do that. Why was I so willing to let go of my inhibitions?_ As she walked she tried to find some logical reason to explain her actions. She felt dirty because she had moved so fast.

_Am I a slut? Oh god… I'm a slut, aren't I? I have to be, he was rubbing himself all over me and I didn't stop him. I'm a slut! Oh god, now what do I do? Can I un-be a slut? Is that possible? What do I say next time we see each other? What do I do? Oh god. My life is over! I'm going to be a slut for the rest of my life. Like Lavender! OH god, what if I have sex before I'm married? What if I get pregnant? What would I do then? I'd be cast away from society! Harry and Ron would never speak to me._ Hermione began to freak out in the hall and had to lean against a wall so she wouldn't fall over. She tried to take deep breaths and calm down but she couldn't. Tears welled in her soft brown eyes as she slid to the floor.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked no one in particular.

"Why is what happening to you?" A voice asked to her left, making her jump is surprise. She sharply looked and sighed.

"I'm beginning to think you are stalking me. Always showing up and the such." Draco laughed quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing and looking down at her.

"Nothing I'm just tired."

"Going to sleep in the hallway, then? Not the safest place. Some handsomely charming man could come and take advantage of your virginal being."

"Luckily, there aren't any handsomely charming men in Hogwarts." She teased as he made a mock hurt face.

"That hurts. Right here." He put his hand over his heart.

"Maybe it's stomach ulcers. You should have Madam Pomfrey check it out sometime."

"See. That's the Hermione I know. The one who refuses to complement me even though we all know you want me. It's not my fault. It's my curse." He said dramatically.

"You're so arrogant." She said shaking her head. Draco sat down next to her.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing sometimes."

"Sometimes is the key word. It's not bad when it's true. Like if I were to brag that I am mind-blowing in bed. It's not arrogant then, because it's true. I'm just stating a fact."

"It's actually an opinion. And then it's just being cocky." She corrected

"Cocky. Nice diction choice." He teased making her roll her eyes and blush.

"You're so intolerable. And just because all the slutty girls you slept with said you were good, doesn't mean you are. To them it's just a shag. Anything is good, they'd have sex with a skrewt and think it was amazing simply because something had sex with them." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You can always make your own opinion. Take me for a test drive, see if the rumors are true."

"Knowing you, you probably started the rumors yourself."

"Actually no. I didn't need to, Pansy got them going herself. And Lavender." He said casually. Hermione looked at him disgusted.

"Ugh gross. You shagged Lavender? And now Ron is snogging her? Oh, if he only knew. Maybe I should tell him." She said with a victorious laugh.

"Why don't you like them together?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione just shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just weird and they snog all the time. It's like, damn. Just take a break. I'm surprised they haven't grown gills so they can breathe easy and kiss at the same time."

"Are you jealous of her?"

"No, I don't really think of Ron that way. It's just frustrating to be pushed aside."

"Well, it's not that bad. I mean you get to snog me!" He said brightly. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Remember that arrogant talk we had a few minutes ago?" She said playfully.

"Well if it makes you sleep better at night, Lavender's not that great." He admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She just sort of lies there and makes the guy do all the work. Too much effort on my part."

"That's real nice." She said sarcastically but laughed all the same.

"I don't understand you." She said shaking her head and looking at him.

"What don't you understand?"

"How you can just sleep around like sex means nothing." Draco shrugged in response.

"It's just physical for me. I've never been good with verbal affection in case you haven't noticed. Sex is my way of connecting with people. Not to mention it's an awesome rush. You'll have to try it sometime."

"Not anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"Cause I want it to mean something. I want it to be special and with someone I love and care about. I want it to be significant and loving and great. I know you probably think I'm some lame church mouse for wanting that but I do." She shrugged and Draco just watched her.

"It makes sense. And there is a difference between casual sex and loving sex. I guess we all want that night of loving passion where it's with someone important and means something more than a one night escape from life." Hermione just watched him as he spoke.

"You're a lot deeper than you look." She said solemnly.

"Thanks… I think." He said laughing.

"I've just never seen this side of you. You're usually an impenetrable ice wall. It's nice. It's nice to know that you have a good side." She said with a nod.

"You're not as annoying as you look." He teased with a nudge. There was a comfortable silence where neither of them spoke.

"This is so anomalous." She said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, last year what would you have thought the chances of us talking civilly would be? Slim to none."

"Well you know what they say about war. When death is in the near future, people tend to put aside their differences in an effort to fulfill their lives before they die." He said thoughtfully.

"That sounded like a lame excuse to get me in bed." She said with a chuckle.

"A man can try."

"Right. A _man_ can try. A _boy_ cannot." She said playfully.

"Oh, I can assure you, I am a man."

"Uh-huh." She said airily.

"You want proof?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ew, no." She said slapping his arm lightly.

"Ew, no." He mimicked.

"I'm going to bed." She said standing up.

"Happy dreams about me." He said arrogantly, standing up as well.

"You're more likely to dream about me than the other way around."

"I only dream it until I live it."

"You'll be dreaming for a while then."

"And I won't complain." He replied with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Of course. _You_ wouldn't, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means." She said with a smirk that challenged his own.

"You're such a bitch." He teased as she scoffed.

"Right. You go ahead that think that— if you can fit it in your head with all those gutter-brained thoughts in there."

"Hey, you weren't exactly opposed to those thoughts earlier."

"Good night Draco." She said firmly and walked away rolling her eyes but smiling.

* * *

**A/N: I just thought I needed a good dialogue chapter because most of them are going to be sexual tension so it's good to establish a relationship as well. I don't know. I wrote it fairly quickly so it's not great but let me know what you think. THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED. I find it amusing that it's had 4000 views and only 30 reviews. Even if you don't like it, I want to hear from you guys, just let me kno what you don't like- dont just be like 'i hate it, you suck.' Here's even a nice little Review you can just copy paste and fill in if you don't know what to write:**

**"I did/didn't like this chapter. What I liked was . What I did not like about it was . What you could improve on is . I think this story is . It would be cool if happened. I think you should/shouldn't raise the rating for future chapters. I'd like to see more of Draco/Hermione ."**

**There ya go! You can add your own little comments to that if you feel inspired to do so. Thanks for reading it and giving it a chance, even if ya'll don't like it. Oh by the way, are you guys jealous - it's like 80 degrees outside and sunny here. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas was nearly here. In fact, it was almost Christmas break. Just a few… more… minutes…

"All right, class dismissed." Hermione, along with her fellow classmates, let out a collective sigh of relief. Rising from their seats, the bustling teens made their way towards the exit as fast as possible. She forced her way through the students as she made her way towards Gryffindor towers.

"Harry! Ron!" She shouted when she saw them up ahead. They turned and waited for her as she hurried over to them.

"Can you guys believe we're half done with this school year?" Hermione asked a slight tinge of sadness in her voice.

"What're you doing over break, Hermione?" Harry asked as they casually walked towards the towers to pack their books away.

"I'm going home I believe. My mum sent me a letter the other day saying business had come up and I may not be able to come home."

"Aren't your parents dentists?" Ron pointed out.

"Yes."

"Then what could possibly come up that they couldn't have you home." She just shrugged.

"I think they are each having a mid-life crisis and need to rediscover themselves. That's okay though, because I'll be much more useful here than at home because I can research the Half-Blood Prince some more since I won't have classes or any distractions."

"Hermione just let that go. Do we know what Malfoy is doing over break?" Harry asked rolling his eyes at Hermione.

"Why would we know that?" Ron answered bluntly. And Hermione thought for a second. She honestly didn't know what he was doing, whether he was staying or going home or elsewhere. As they climbed stairs she wondered what he was doing. Surely, he'd be going home right? Why wouldn't he? He'd have meetings to go to and whatnot, right? With a slight grimace, she forced thoughts of Draco from her mind and tried to enjoy the energy of being on break.

"Hey mudblood." She paused in the hallway when she heard the familiar voice. Rolling her eyes she turned to face Draco.

"What Malfoy?"

"What're you going to do over the holidays? Do muggles even celebrate holidays? And you Weasley. Do you even get any gifts? One for the whole family maybe? It's probably just a decent meal? Everyone knows your parents can't spare money for real gifts. If you are lucky Potter, good ole Santa will remove your stupid looking scar. Oh, but then how will all of your fans recognize you?" With a scoff Malfoy made his way past them, head high and robes billowing majestically behind him. As he passed he gave Hermione a slight wink before continuing, trailed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What the hell are they doing over here? Isn't there too much sunlight up here for the dungeon dwellers to survive?" Ron said as they continued on their way. Harry said the password as they got to the Fat Lady and walked in, going to their respective dorms and started packing. As Hermione opened her trunk to begin packing, there was a tapping at the window. She looked up and there was a brown owl that she had gotten for her parents to send her mail with. Hermione opened the window and took the roll of parchment from the bird's obediently outstretched leg. She read the paper quickly.

_Hermione,_

_ Your mother and I must go on a business trip to Paris over Christmas. I am sorry to say that we won't be able to take you with us (but we'll make it up to you!). Is it possible for you to stay with the Weasley's over break or perhaps at the castle? Once more, we are both really sorry about this inconvenience. We send our love and holiday wishes. Please let us know where you intend to stay so we can send your holiday gifts._

_ Love,_

_ Dad (& Mum!)_

With a sigh, she grabbed her quill and parchment to respond. She would stay at the castle. As much as she loved Molly and Arthur and all the Weasley kids, she needed to get some research done. Hermione closed her trunk after ending the owl back with her response and headed downstairs. She hung out with Ginny for a bit and then went to dinner with everyone.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know that was tremendously short but I just needed to get that intro-to-holidays stuff out of the way. I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in a few months I've been busy and distracted and I've had writer's block fro this story. Luckily, I'm back to writing it so all should be well (plus I'm staalling on doing my summer reading for school- I still have two and half books to read and then some pre-calc homework to do by August 9th. Meep!). Please review to let me know people are still interested and I'll try to have another chaper up today or tomorrow. --L**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione leaned against the cold stonewall of the corridor, next to the entrance to the castle. Being mid-December, Hermione and Draco had decided it was too cold to go sit by the lake every night. Though it hadn't been every night lately. Sometimes Hermione was too busy, more often than not Draco was too busy. He was getting forgetful and seemed like his mind was in another place. Once more, she glanced to the grandfather clock in the corridor. He was over an hour late. With a sigh, she decided just to go to bed and started a slow walk to the towers.

"Hey! Hermione!" She heard in a hushed whisper from behind. Turning, she saw Draco run up to her.

"Sorry, I was held up doing something."

"What were you doing?"

"It was nothing."

"Yeah, I figured as much." She said trying not to sound bitter.

"What's wrong?" He asked picking up on her slightly hostile tone.

"You just seem to be doing that a lot. Late nights doing 'nothing'. For all I know, you're making a fool out of me and running off with other girls. Or maybe you're off doing Voldemort's bidding. Or maybe I am Voldemort's bidding. I don't know Draco! But whatever. I'm going to bed." She said shaking her head and turning to leave. Draco grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Hermione, what's your deal? Why are you so upset about this?"

"I just told you why."

"You honestly believe you are my 'task'? No, I wouldn't spend this much time with you if you were just a task. And if I did, it would be me pumping you for information about Saint Potter. And other girls? What's the point of me lying about that if I was? I would just straight out tell you if I was shagging other girls. " He said rolling his eyes.

"Then why can't you tell me what you've been up to lately?" She asked quietly. He shifted his weight and stared at her for a second uneasily and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Look! … I didn't want to tell you… but… it's um... about… uhh... your Christmas present!" He practically shouted at her to keep her from walking away. She paused once more and turned to face him.

"What?"

"Your present. See…I was… working out the kinks. I... umm… want to take you somewhere! Somewhere we can be alone…" He answered while approaching her.

"Who says I want to go on this little trip?" She asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione, please don't be like this. I know I've been shady lately, but I just want everything to be okay between us. Come on, come with me. You'll like it, I swear." She let out a sigh and rubbed her temple.

"I have no doubt that I would like it but what if I were going home for the holidays. I live in the muggle London. How would this grand scheme work then?"

"Well since you said 'what if', one could infer that you are in fact, staying. And I was intending to ask you what your plans were tonight."

"And pray tell, where is it that we hypothetically would be going?" He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered his response.

"It's a secret. Come with me?"

"I don't know, there is a lot to think about…"

"Like what? What is there to think about? You either want to be with me, or you don't."

"It's not that simple Draco. What about MY plans?"

"And what were your plans, Hermione?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is that you can't just swoop in and expect me to be able to drop everything I am doing for something you want."

"It's not just for me! It's for us! Actually, it's for you since it's YOUR Christmas gift! But fine, if you don't want to go, then we can just cancel it…" He said dramatically thus making her feel bad for ruining his plan.

"Fine. I'll go. But you have to promise me that if I change my mind, I'm allowed to come back here. Mid-break or not." She said stubbornly.

"Deal. We leave tomorrow. Now give me a kiss." He responded with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile, but obeyed, leaning into his chest as their lips met. After a brief, but enjoyable kissing session, Hermione broke from him.

"Well I should go. I need sleep if I intend to get up early to pack so we can leave." Draco gave a pout and held firmly to her hand as she tried to walk away.

"Aww. Poor baby." Hermione said to his facial expression. She gave him a quick kiss.

"But I'm going to bed anyway. Goodnight." She said with a soft smirk.

"Night." He gave her a goodnight peck and watched her walk away. Once she disappeared around the corner, Draco ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"Fuck… I need a plan." With that he walked towards the dungeons, his mind reeling in hopes of getting a brilliant idea in the next ten hours.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that was short but I just needed to get the ball rolling. The next few will in fact be longer and more pleasing to the fluffy loving. I pretty much know where I'm sending them on break, but if y'all have any ideas, I would appreciate any input. I'm pretty muhch in love with Red Hot Chili Peppers's new cd, Stadium Arcadium. It makes my heart happy. Review so I know people are still reading this or I might delete it and work on other projects. **


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione woke up to sunlight gently streaming through the windows.

_Strange that there would be sunlight in such a gray season. I still need to pack. How am I to pack, when I don't even know where I am going? Perhaps I'll just bring a little of everything. I wonder where he's taking me… What if it were… Rome or another ancient city. I was just reading a book the other day about the historical values of Rome. Wouldn't that be wonderful? To be totally immersed in such an interesting culture. Fascinating!_

Deciding to finally rise, she noticed it was later in the morning, probably around ten or eleven. Lavender was quietly packing her trunk and it appeared that Parvati had already packed and was down in the common room or at breakfast.

"Morning." Hermione said happily, startling Lavender slightly.

"Look who was up late." She said with a sly grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard you come in at about midnight last night and you obviously were tired since you slept in. So what were you up to? With a boy perhaps?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's always about a boy… No, I was studying. Trying to get some work out of the way so that I can spend my break semi-work free." Hermione said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Mhmm. Of course. 'Cause who doesn't study in the middle of the night, the day before break starts?" Lavender said obviously not believing her.

"I'm going downstairs Hermione. You should hurry if you want breakfast. Harry and my Ronnykins already went downstairs…" Lavender let the sentence hang as she thought dreamily about Ron, and Hermione nodded in understanding trying not to roll her eyes as Lavender bounced her way downstairs. Hermione pulled her trunk out and threw in the clothes that she felt she needed as well as a few books. Finally finishing her packing, she got dressed and ran down to the Great Hall to get some food.

After scarfing down some food she went upstairs and brought her trunk down.

"So you are going home after all?" Harry asked when they all gathered to get onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes. But I think we're going somewhere else. So if you need to find me, send Hedwig and she'll be able to find me anywhere." They boarded the train and talked the whole way back. About Quidditch, Snape, schoolwork, what a slimy git Malfoy was, Voldemort, the usual. Once the train arrived at King's Cross Station, they got off and located their trunks. Molly Weasley was waiting for her children (and Harry) and after hugs and wishing each other happy holidays, they left Hermione. She looked around hesitantly before catching a glimpse of platinum hair. She caught Draco's eyes and he made a subtle motion to follow him.

She tried to look casual as she followed him from a distance, awkwardly forcing her way through crowds of students and parents.

"'Scuse me. Pardon me. Sorry ma'm. Err… excuse me sir. Umm... Can you please…? Yes, thank you." After a few minutes of this, she finally was outside, where she saw Draco watching as a man picked up his trunk and placed it in the car. _He has a car? How muggle of him…_ She pulled her own trunk over, looking around cautiously, not wanting any fellow students to see them together.

"Ready? Let Marcus get your trunk." He said opening the back seat car door for her. She climbed in and was instantly surprised by the interior. She had just assumed it was a bewitched car, much like the Weasley's car. Well, bewitched it was… the same way the Weasley tents had been at the Quidditch Cup. The inside was huge! It looked more like the inside of a limo. Long, soft seats were around the edge, with a chilled bottle and two glasses on the center table. A small tray was next to it with an array of fruits, vegetables and small sandwiches placed decoratively on it.

"What?" He asked curious of her awe-stuck face.

"Muggle cars don't look like this inside…" She said tearing her eyes away from the interior to look at him. He had sat opposite her and has raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Then what do they look like?"

"Well smaller and the seats are a different direction and can only seat 4 or 5 people—" She noticed his disbelieving face and decided to change the topic.

"Anyway, can I know where we are going now?"

"Nope."

"Why not?

"It's a surprise."

"But I want to know."

"Too bad."

"You're mean."

"I've been hearing that for years, you think that will sway me now?" He answered with a smirk. An idea came to her. She moved over to him, straddling his legs delicately. He smiled cheekily up at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked innocently.

"Can I help _you_?" She responded biting her lip gently. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. His hands rested on her hips as she leaned in to his ear. Her moist breath tickled his ear as she spoke.

"I just didn't know what clothes to bring… I was tempted to bring none at all! Hm. Imagine that… no clothes over winter break. But just how would I have stayed warm if I were completely naked the whole time?" She innocently whispered. She felt his grip tighten on her hips and she sucked his ear lobe.

"I could keep you warm." He smirked as she moved away from his ear.

"Tsk. Too bad… I brought a little of everything." She said with a smile. He pouted.

"Can I burn it all?"

"Nope." She giggled leaning in for a kiss. He returned it, manipulating it into a deeper kiss than she expected and she giggling as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He broke the kiss but barely moved his mouth from hers.

"What?" He whispered with a sexy smile, his eyes pleasantly searching hers for the root of her giggling.

"Nothing." She said brushing it off.

"What?" He asked stronger, smile still intact, and squeezed her rear slightly for emphasis.

"You're just the cutest thing ever." She said kissing the tip of his nose. He scoffed playfully.

"Don't you mean 'the sexiest thing ever'?" He asked with a smirk.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself. I guess that's what 'some' people would say." She playfully responded, stressing 'some'.

"And you don't?" He asked in mock awe.

"I'm impervious to your sexual charm."

"If that's what you want to tell yourself." He mimicked, kissing her neck gently. Hermione sighed loudly.

"What?" He asked rolling his eyes at her obvious hint to ask her what was wrong. _Women._

"I wish we could be open with our relationship." Draco felt his entire body tense and hoped she hadn't felt it.

"What? Do you not?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. Apparently she had.

"No it's not that." He smoothly responded.

"You tensed. Obviously you feel otherwise."

"No it's not that—"

"Then what is it? Are you ashamed of me?" She demanded eyes ablaze.

"No! You're beautiful and intelligent—" He defended.

"And a mudblood." Hermione spat bitterly.

"Don't say that." Draco commanded firmly.

"You do." She retorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm maintaining an image." He pointed out, trying to keep his calm.

"But you believed it at one point in time. As recent as a few months ago Draco. I hardly believe you can unlearn your entire life in a few months time." She countered with a hardened, defensive face.

"Hemione calm down. You're blowing this out of proportion. Yes, I would love to be with you in the open but the reality I that it probably isn't going to happen anytime soon. It would be dangerous for both of us—" He tried to sooth.

"I've been saying that for months and you wouldn't believe me when I said it—" She said as her Gryffindor pride reared its head.

"What makes you think that I didn't believe it? That I didn't KNOW it. Of course I know that it's dangerous. Hell, look at my family. We're all Death Eaters. You act like I am not constantly aware that if they found out about us that they would torture and kill both of us. I know this." He breathed deeply from his rant. She sat silently in his lap, eyes rimmed slightly with sparkling tears. He hadn't meant to speak harshly with her but it just came out.

"Look. If you don't want to be part of this, then get out now. I understand if you don't want to be with me but this is how it has to be if you want to. It has to be a secret. It just has to. So… Do you want out?" He asked holding his breath for her answer. Draco refused to admit it to himself but he was falling for her. She was an escape from his life. She made him feel like he could be more than a Death Eater. Too bad he couldn't … he had the tattoo to prove it. His complete initiation was only a few months away and he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to tell Hermione or not. For now he kept it silent, in the back of his mind, and focused on Hermione while he still could.

Hermione bit her lip as she thought. Her analytical mind was weighing pros and cons. Obviously the cons were heavier but the difficulty in her decision was to determine if she should ignore that intelligence that he had praised her for only minutes before.

"Well?" He asked trying to get to break her unsettling silence.

"I'm not ready to give up if you aren't. I know we should. But I'm just not ready to surrender you. You know you don't have to be a part of… You don't have to be a Death Eater. Plenty of Death Eaters are spies for the other side." She accidentally blurted, instantly regretting it as she saw it peak his interest.

"Really… Like who?" He tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Umm… I can't give names. Sorry but I just can't—"

"I understand." He said calmly and smiled. She saw the wheels turning in his mind but decided not to push it to avoid another argument. She simply smiled back.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the insanely long break in there. I just lost my urge to write. And I was overwhelmed with scholarship forms and getting ready for college. Sheesh. But how about that 7th book, eh?? I cried, I won't lie. On a different note, I hope y'all are still interested in this story. I'll try to keep writing it. Review to keep me going?? --Lynn  



	16. Chapter 16

Hermione and Draco continued to talk for the long drive until the car came to a stop.

"We're here." Draco said moving to get out of the car.

"And where is here?" Hermione asked following him. He held out a hand to help her out of the car which she gladly took.

"Here is Chateau du Malfoi." He said motioning towards a stunning French manor. Her body went rigid.

"Wait. What? Where are we?" She asked trying to sound more confused than scared.

"We are in the South of France. At my own personal Manor that my parents bought me for my 16th birthday. I think they bought it more for themselves, should they need to get out of Britain quickly at some point. But either way, they've only been here once or twice. They've probably forgotten about it. Either way, it's where we are staying for the holidays." He said matter-of-factly and began walking up to the massive iron gate. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and found the one that fit into the lock. He swung the gate open and let the car in. He motioned for Hermione to go past the gate and he locked it behind them. The lawns were well manicured despite the fact the Malfoy family didn't ever live at this manor. Obviously they had some house-elf help to keep the place looking well kept. Hermione glowered at the thought of the house-elves working so hard for nothing but imagined it must be better than living at the British Manor where Lucius could punish them endlessly.

_This so doesn't feel safe. It's like I'm walking into the dragon's lair with a foghorn__ announcing__. This could be a trap… Or it could just be Malfoy treating me to a break… Or I could be a trap. If it were a trap, why wouldn't he just bring you to the Malfoy Manor in Britain? Okay, so just act calm and see what happens…_

She hesitantly followed Malfoy as he walked up the gravel drive towards the main entrance. He once more pulled out a key to open the door and held it open for Hermione. Her senses were on full alert as she glanced at the door. Her hand instinctively went to her wand in her pocket and she prepared herself for anything. She walked into the entrance and immediately was surprised. She expected dungeon gloom and cold stone walls. What she saw was warm coppery-orange walls with a massive chandelier tossing flashes of light around the foyer. A door that she presumed to be the cloak room was closed to the left and a large tapestry hung on the wall to the right depicting a battle of some kind.

"Want the tour?" Malfoy asked nudging her gently with a smile. It was then that Hermione realized her mouth hung gaping with awe of the magnificent home. Her hand abandoned her wand as she nodded and followed the handsome blonde.

"Well this is the Foyer, obviously. Cloak room to the right. And we go down the hallway ahead to continue." He said in an overly proper tour guide voice. He continued to show her the sitting room, the family room (complete with a Malfoy family tapestry like the Black's in Grimmauld Place), a variety of spare rooms and washroom. A cigar room, a dining room, the kitchens (which he immediately regretted after she saw the house elves and went off on a free-the-elves tangent) and the private library were next- taking up a good 20 minutes while Hermione perused the books. Then the inside pool followed by the outside pool, stables (Hermione shrieked with joy at the prospect of going riding), personal gym, and finally came to a door.

"And this… is my room." He said as he opened it and walked in. She followed and was in awe. His four poster king bed was covered in black sheets with a fluffy down back comforter. The room was a polished gray marble: the floors, the walls. The ceiling was bewitched similarly to the Great Hall's ceiling at Hogwarts to look like the night sky. His dresser, desk, and armoire were polished black. Hermione noticed that their trunks had been brought up and were sitting in the corner by a comfy looking black loveseat by a fire place.

"This place is beautiful." She said for the hundredth time that day.

"I knew you would love it." He responded wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Where am I staying?" She asked eyeing her trunk. He seemed startled.

"I presumed you'd be staying with me. If you would rather have your own room—" He stammered. She giggled at his flustered response.

"I'll stay with you. But no funny business." She said turning to face him. He nodded in mock seriousness.

"Thank you for this. It'll be good for us to get away together. I'm sorry I yelled at you for spending too much time planning this. It's wonderful." She kissed him and wandered to explore the washroom. She conveniently missed his relieved and slightly guilty face. He watched her explore in awe and smiled to himself at her admiration of his lavish life. If he had his way she would be sharing this lavish life with him._ Wait, what? Don't even think like that. You have more important things at hand right now. Besides, do you really want to endanger he__r by bringing her into this family__ I could protect her… Good luck with that.__ Remember what you must do. She could never love you after that. _

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" He asked spontaneously. She glanced away from the extravagant marble shower to look at him.

"I didn't really bring anything too nice to wear for dinner…" She said blushing slightly.

"Its fine, I'll have one of the elves pick you up something." Hermione made a discouraging look.

"What? They like doing work. I'll ask nicely if that makes you feel any better." She nodded but the disapproving look didn't leave her face. He excused himself for the afternoon to see to some business but gave her free reign of the Chateau and its rooms. She immediately retraced her steps back to the library and began to inquisitively scour the collection.

It was evening before she saw Draco again. She was well into a book on the history of the surrounding area when he walked in with his normal air of self-acknowledged sophistication.

"I have brought you something." He stated with a smile. He held a box in one hand with a green ribbon around it. She set the book aside and reached for the box with a large smile.

"And for what do I deserve this?" She asked taking the box from him.

"It's everything you'll need for this evening. The house elf just returned with it. I hope you find it… adequate." He said with a knowing glint in his eye. Hermione untied the ribbon and removed the lid, gasping at the sight of the dress.

"Oh my god, Draco! It's absolutely beautiful!" She removed the garment from the box and held it out in front of her to get a better look.

The dress was a simple dark rich green satin with an intricate lace overlay in the same color. It was floor length, and had small capped sleeves and an empire waist. Upon closer inspection, along the empire waist was a collection of small ivory pearls. She threw a hesitant look to his beaming face.

"Please tell me those aren't real." She said in awe of the gift.

"If I say it, it doesn't make it true. They're real pearls Hermione. All of them." She gave him a confused look.

"There is more in the box." He said with pride as her jaw dropped. She gently set the dress aside and looked into the box. There were two things. One was an incredibly expensive looking off-white fur coat.

"Can't have you freezing in the French winter." Draco responded simply. Hermione was pretty sure her mouth was never going to close again. Permanently fused open. She looked back to the box and noticed the second thing. A velvet jewelry box sat sweetly on the coat. She opened it slowly and if it was possible her jaw went further open. A strand of pearls was sitting proudly around a pair of pearl earrings.

"Oh… my… Oh my god! Draco! I... can't…. I can't accept all this. This is insane! Do you know how much all of this must have cost?" She asked in awe.

"Price is irrelevant. You deserve this. You deserve wonderful things. You're beautiful Hermione. And caring and brave and many wonderful things." He stated making Hermione's eyes well up with tears.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you so much! Oh my god… I feel so lame right now… Crying and all." She said wiping her eyes. She gently moved the box from her lap to get up and she crossed to where he was standing, leaning against the door jamb. With a huge grin on her face she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, his face glowing with pride at her satisfaction of the gift. He had wanted it to be perfect because she was perfect.

"Okay. As much as I love holding you as you admire my many wonderful qualities, we need to get ready for dinner. We have reservations." He said breaking the silence. She laughed at his arrogance.

"You're such a mood killer." She giggled smacking his arm lightly but still in his arms.

"Pssh. You don't say things like that to men who buy you luxurious gifts." He teased.

"Oh god. I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" She teased back. He shook his head with a smirk.

"Kiss?" She asked sweetly. He happily obliged and kissed her tenderly. After a few moments they broke apart and she gathered up her box of gifts and proceeded to his room to get ready for dinner. He told her he would prepare in a different room to give her some privacy for which she was grateful. The minute she knew he was down the hall she jumped up and down and squealed in a very teenage girl sort of way. She had the perfect boyfriend! She collapsed backwards onto his fluffy bed and sighed. A dream come true. This was so fairytale it was unbelievable. Actually… it was kind of unbelievable. Draco had been unusually tender since their argument about the trip in the middle of the night.

_Maybe he's just trying to make up for being so unfocused lately. Or he's trying to make you forget he's been shady recently by showering you with wonderful and expensive things… __Perhaps.__ But I'm certainly not going to complain about it tonight. It's too perfect to worry about for now. _

She sighed again and rose from the bed, making her way to the bathroom to wash up before applying her make-up and doing her hair. She left her make-up light and natural. For her hair she used a spell that left it falling in soft waves down her back. Satisfied with her appearance she pulled on some pantyhose that she had brought to help shield against the freezing winter night air. After admiring the dress again she pulled it on and zipped up the side. It fit perfectly. Its scooped neck showed a little cleavage but not an unlady-like amount. With shaking hands she hooked the pearl necklace around her soft neck. Hermione then proceeded to put the earring in. She grabbed a pair of black heels that she had brought as well and pulled them on. She glanced in the full length mirror and was awestruck by her own reflection. She had never felt this elegant in her entire life. _This totally tops the Yule Ball. If Lavender could see me now she'd die with envy. _

With a quick spritz of perfume, she gently lifted the fur coat and moved to leave the room. She peeked out from the doorway, unsure of where Draco was. She silently left the room and moved towards the grand staircase. She looked around at the paintings as she waited before she heard a small clearing of a man's throat. She turned and saw Draco ascending the stairs towards her. He flashed her a gorgeous smile and she could only smile back. She couldn't help but admire him in his classy black suit.

"You look absolutely stunning, mi amor." He said kissing her hand gently making her giggle like a school girl. He took her coat from her in one arm and offered his other for her to hold. She took it and they descended the stairs. Hermione felt like jumping up and down again as she thought about what a perfect moment this was. She resisted that urge, however, to prevent herself from looking completely loony. They left the Chateau by chauffeur and sipped champagne on the way to the restaurant.

* * *

AN: Ta da!! It's kinda lame and just a bunch of description but its cute nonetheless. Sort of filler but I hope y'all enjoy. Review por favor. --L 


	17. Chapter 17

The chauffeur held open the door when they arrived and Draco helped Hermione out. Draco removed her coat for her once they were inside the beautiful French restaurant. He handed the coat to the doorman who took it off to what Hermione supposed was a cloak room. They had a magnificent dinner as they talked and ate and drank wine and just soaked in the romantic atmosphere. More than that, Hermione relished the fact that they could be out and about in public without having to worry about getting caught or what people might think or the impending war or anything. After eating but before dessert arrived Draco surprised her yet again.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked with a sincere look.

"Umm… Sure?" She answered thoroughly flustered. He led her to the dance floor where a few other couples moved, lost in their own worlds. And then Hermione and Draco had their first dance. In a romantic French restaurant wearing the most expensive ensemble she'd ever touched let alone wore and in public. It couldn't have been better in anyway.

"Draco." She said slowly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her mouth felt dry and her stomach tightened.

"Hm?" He responded to let her know he heard her.

"I love you." She said. Although the words just kind of came out without her consent. She swallowed nervously and waited for some sort of reaction. For a moment she wasn't sure if she had even said anything and it was all in her mind but then he spoke.

"I love you too Hermione." His voice sounded solid but she could hear an underlying waver. So he was as scared as she was. Well that's good. At least they are in the same square. With a sigh she closed her eyes and just swayed with him to the euphonious music. At the end of the song they returned to the table and ate their desserts like nothing had happened. After they ate and Draco paid the bill – though he politely refused to tell her the price – they got her coat and went out into the cold.

"It's snowing." She said looking up at the dark sky as small white flakes drifted down.

"Hm. So it is. I was going to offer a brief walk before returning but now that it's snowing…" He said slightly let down that his plans were going askew.

"What? You can't walk in the snow?" She teased playfully and began walking, leaving him standing alone. And once more he was impressed with her. Most women he knew would have cringed at the thought of strolling through the snow. Granted, most women couldn't hold a light to Hermione. He caught up with her and took her hand in his own.

"Thank you again Draco. This really is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." He just shrugged in response and she nudged him gently.

"What's up? You seem out of it." She asked as they walked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He responded vaguely.

"Care to share?" She pried gently.

"Nothing important. I promise." He said trying to sound convincing. Really he was freaking out on the inside. _I'm in love with her. __Completely and totally in love.__ T__his is not the plan. This is not good. Well__ it is good. It's great actually. But this isn't going to end well__. And she loves me. Oh to hear her say that was amazing… But when she finds out about… No don't worry about that. Not now. You still have a while together. Don't ruin that__ before you have to_

"Okay." She said tentatively. Hermione wanted to know what had changed his attitude so suddenly. Was he regretting what he said? Did he just say it to make her happy? Did he not love her? She chewed her bottom lip as she thought and they walked in silence, both lost in their own minds. She forced the topic out of her mind as she looked around herself. The sidewalk was lined with shops, all decorated for Christmas, which was only a mere week away. _My how this year is flying by.__ Already half done!_ Her and Draco continued to look at all of the window displays until Hermione finally had to surrender to the idea that her feet were frigid.

"Come on. Let's get back home and I'll make sure to heat you up well." He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She hardly noticed his hand grab her rear confidently. She was still hung up on what he had said. _He called the Chateau 'home'. __In a mutual way.__ In a way that makes it my home as well, as in a shared home sort of way, right?_

"You okay?" He asked his brow furrowing with concern at her lack of response.

"What? Yes I am fine. I just don't want to leave! I want to stay here forever!" She said in a child-like way that made him smile.

"Come along." He said leading her back towards the car.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know this was kind of weak chapter but I'm at a point where I don't know how to get from here to my already planned out ending. Any ideas or twists? Well I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, I tried to make it romantic and whatnot. 3 --L 


	18. Chapter 18

Upon their arrival to the Chateau, Malfoy and Hermione changed out of their formals clothes and into more comfortable clothes. They sat in the study-- in quite possibly the most comfortable chairs Hermione had ever sat in-- with a fire roaring and cups of hot chocolate to warm them after their snowy walk and talked.

"I can't believe this is the life you grew up with…" She sighed with a content smile.

"It's all right I suppose." He shrugged.

"Whatever, it's bloody perfect is what it is…" He smiled at her admiration as she looked around.

"I'm so glad to just be away from everything for a while. I really appreciate you bringing me here." He nodded curtly and continued watching her.

"I just keep feeling like something isn't right. That I should have something figured out that I haven't…" She was looking into the fire and missed him stiffen slightly.

"What do you mean?" She bit her lip gently.

"I really shouldn't talk about it… I'm sorry. It's just not my place to be discussing the subject matter." He rolled his eyes at her formal wording but didn't comment.

"I guess I just need to do more research. Which means I need to be in the restricted section, I guess I'll just have to go after hours since Madam Pince would find it both suspicious and inappropriate as I wouldn't have a faculty note… Damn, that means I'll have to convince Harry." She continued, mainly to herself. Draco couldn't help but feel his throat tighten at the thought of her wandering the halls alone amidst his plan. Who knew when the actual date would come? The project was almost complete and then it would only be a waiting game… and if she were caught in the halls…

"Hermione, you really shouldn't be wandering those halls after dark…" He warned tentatively. He was treading delicate ground and he knew it. If she sensed anything about his plan, his cover would be blown and he would fail. But he definitely could not let her fall victim too.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm practically an expert at this point." She brushed off his comment.

"Hermione please. Promise me you'll try to avoid sneaking around alone. Bring Potter and Weasley if you have to, though I'd really prefer if you just stayed in your room safely at night. In fact we probably shouldn't be meeting outside by the lake anymore, well I mean when the weather warms up we shouldn't since we aren't going in the winter…" He had inched forward to the edge of his seat and set his cup on the side table.

"Draco, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but promise me..."

"What is this about then?" Her tone fell to a serious one. His fell to match it.

"Look, we both can feel that bad things are brewing and Hogwarts is not nearly as safe as the headmaster has everyone believing."

"Draco… What do you know?" She asked with suspicious glare in his direction.

"Look, just promise me!" he snapped.

"N-No. Not unless you tell me what is going on."

"I... I can't." He answered lamely, feeling he had definitely already revealed too much.

"Well then I can't promise you anything."

"Bad people want to bad things to the school Hermione. You know that. Do you know who you are? You're Harry Potter's best friend. Do you know what they'd do to you if you were caught? I just couldn't live with that…"

"Why would _you_ have to live with it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Please Hermione. I only want to keep you safe."

"Draco, you can't just lock me in a tower and expect me to be okay with it. I've been up against some pretty dark things before and you can damn well believe I'll be up against whatever it is you are trying to protect me from. Which, realistically, may be you some day." She said crossing her arms indignantly. He sighed at her pointed comment.

"Look, I'm trying to start a row before Christmas. Please. Let's just enjoy our time here while we can before we have to go back to the real world?" He asked tiredly. She nodded but her mind was reeling with the possibilities of what their conversation had implied. Was something going to happen to Hogwarts or was he really just being overprotective? Logically, Voldemort would never trust him with information as important as an attack, he's just a kid. Probably low in the ranks at that, especially with the rumored falling out of Lucius and You-Know-Who. She pushed the thoughts away to think about later. For now she wanted to just enjoy her vacation. She nodded silently to Draco who gave her a small smile.

"Come here lady." He said reaching for her. She giggled quietly and walked to his chair. He pulled her down onto his lap and she wrapped her arms gently around his neck. He reached behind her neck and pulled her lips to his. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth and was greeted pleasantly. She kissed back with more fervor than intended. She was just so worked up over their conversation that she felt like she was losing parts of him. That part of him had already been lost. He was normally so calm and it scared her little that he was this concerned for her wellbeing. She just needed to know he was there, with her. That all of this was real. That it wasn't some trap. He wasn't planning to trick and kill her. That he really loved her. So she kissed him back hard, her hands pulling at his neck to bring him closer.

Draco was surprised, but definitely did not object when she broke the kiss to turn her body and straddle his legs. He looked her over briefly before smirking and kissing her again, this time with a heightened level of passion. He nipped at her tongue and she pressed herself against his chest.

"You like it rough then, eh?" He teased before kissing her again and he could practically feel her blush. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her flush against his chest, his palms roaming her back. Hermione shifted herself in his lap and he instinctually pressed his hips upwards into hers. His hands found her hips and pulled her downwards onto his groin. He broke the kiss and groaned quietly as he ground his hips up against her again. Seeing as he had on a pair of flannel pajama pants on, she immediately felt his arousal against her core. The friction was almost blinding to her.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" He whispered rubbing her hips with his thumbs. Hermione swallowed loudly and nodded nervously. She stood up and he looked down at his groin before looking back to her. She giggled innocently as he stood up and had an obvious hard on.

"Don't act like you aren't responsible for that…" Draco teased before smacking her rear gently and grabbing her hand. She giggled again and he smiled to himself. God how he loved that little giggle. She was so oblivious of the effects she had on him physiologically. It made her that much more desirable. He practically drug her up the stairs and down the corridors that led to his bedroom. Once in his room, he closed the door and pressed her against it. She bit her lip and smiled sweetly at him, though he could see her eyes were dark with lust. He kissed her hard and pressed the whole length of his body against her. She pushed off the door and he backed them up to the edge of his bed. She eyed the bed nervously as Draco hopped up onto it.

"Relax, we don't have to do anything you don't want to…" he reassured before grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the bed next to him. Immediately, Draco was over her, resting his weight on his elbows. He kissed her and felt her hands gently touch either side of his ribcage. He shivered lightly and pressed his groin into hers. Draco felt her fingers gently curl into the fabric of his sweater and begin to pull it upward. He kneeled to let her pull it over his head and she tossed it aside. She gently ran her fingers down his chest and down his stomach as she studied him curiously. He smirked down at her.

"What?" She asked finally annoyed by his smirk.

"I think it's only fair you lose your jumper as well." Her eyes widened briefly before she took and a deep breath and quickly pulled her top off and tossed it aside. For the first time he got to see what he had only been imagining. Granted, she still had a bra on, but that would surely change shortly. She looked up at him, feeling awkward and bare. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. The warmth of his bare skin against hers made all of her nerves jump to life.

"You're beautiful." He whispered reassuringly into her ear before kissing down her neck. Hermione just closed her eyes and absorbed all of the feelings she could. The unexpected warmth of his skin. The slight wetness from his tongue flicking across her collarbone. The obvious want he was feeling for her pressing into her thigh. She blushed a little at this and smiled to herself. She gasped a little when she felt his fingertips glide along the top edge of her bra, pressing softly into the bare skin above it. He watched her as he gently slide the strap off her shoulder before moving to pull the bra cup away from her body. He saw her smile, in nervousness he supposed. Or maybe anticipation. His eyes darkened slightly at the latter. The cool air hit her bare breast quickly and she felt goose bumps form along her skin. He lowered his mouth to her breast and she sucked in a sharp breath when she felt his tongue on her nipple. She arched up into him and he smirked with satisfaction. He flicked his tongue across her again before covered her nipple completely with him mouth. He could feel her grind her thighs one against the other before she pushed her hips upward into his. In a sudden movement, she reached behind her back, unclasped the bra, and threw it off the bed. He flashed a smirk before kissing her neck roughly.

"Hermione Granger… you are so hot right now." He mumbled into her ear as he ground his hips into hers. She let her eyes close and sucked in a breath.

"So are you." Was her whispered reply. He ground into her again.

"Well, I'm always hot, remember?" He teased and she giggled, clearly distracted by their friction. He moved his mouth back to her neck and sucked violently as her hands found his hips and pulled them down onto hers. She could feel his muscles flexing under her fingertips and was incredibly turned on by it. She would never have called him particularly muscular until she felt the way his skin rippled with each strong thrust. She kissed his shoulder distractedly and gasped as all of the feelings he was giving her.

"Do you want to keep going or just stay at this level?" He breathed into her ear. It took all of her self control to answer.

"We probably shouldn't do more…" She mumbled.

"Probably not…" He responded letting his hand trail down her side.

"Definitely not…" She breathed. His hand slid between their hips. She bit her lip, eyes still closed.

"Of course not…" He whispered before slipping his hand down the front of her pajama pants. His finger tips gently caressed the soft skin above her underwear before slipping under them. He heard her swallow loudly but she made no effort to stop him. So he kept going. He gently slid his middle finger into her folds, letting his palm rest on her pubic bone. He shifted so his weight was on his side, next to her. He gently ran his finger tip across her slit, circling her clit gently. Her hand flew to his bicep and squeezed and she sucked in a breath. Initially, Draco expected her to stop him, but she apparently just needed something to hold onto.

"Don't forget to breath…" He whispered as his finger continued to circle. She nodded and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes and furrowed her brow when she felt his hand suddenly leave her underwear but her answer was given quickly when she felt his hands attempt to pull her pajamas and underwear down. She lifted her hips and he pulled them down quickly and she kicked them off. His hand rested back on her thigh and he squeezed gently before kissing her mouth gently. She closed her eyes into the kiss and relaxed some before his hand slide back between her legs.

"Just relax and enjoy this…" He suggested and she nodded. He gently slipped his middle finger into her with little resistance due to her wetness. He could feel her tightness as he gently slipped a second finger in. he slid them in and out slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. Her hands gripped his bicep tightly again and he took this as a good sign. He watched her face intently as his fingers curled inside her. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tightly. He could tell she was holding her breath.

"Baby, relax… You're supposed to enjoy it." He reminded before kissing her collarbone gently.

"Don't be embarrassed of anything." He whispered in her ear before curling his fingers inside her again. This time she sucked in a deep breath and he felt her hips press against his hand.

"There's a good girl…" He coached quietly before continuing the motion. Before soon she was making small cries in the back of her throat and he increased the pace, using his thumb to rub her clit simultaneously.

"Oh my god…" She whimpered biting her lip. She dug her nails into his arm and he reveled in her pleasure. He could feel her body was ready to climax so he continued at a feverish pace. With a loud cry she came suddenly, her muscles flexing around his fingers. He wiped his hand on his shirt briefly before running his palm across her stomach soothingly as she breathed deeply. He smiled down at her as her eyes finally fluttered open.

"What?" She asked self consciously.

"Nothing. You were brilliant."

"Me? You were the one actually doing something. _You_ were brilliant. My goodness Draco. That was… Wow." He smirked at her, pleased with himself and the results of his expertise.

"Do you want to clean up?" he asked as she lay before him awkwardly.

"Yes please…" He got up and grabbed her a robe to put on and she quickly got up and went into the bathroom. He lay back on his bed and sighed with a content smile on his face. When she exited the bathroom, he went in and she heard the shower come on. She changed into a different set of clothes that she bad brought and climbed into his bed. She was exhausted. As she drifted into sleep, she felt Draco climb in bed behind her and cuddle up against her, with his arm over her waist. This was all she wanted from life. This was perfection. With a smile she out like a light.

* * *

**Wow sorry guys. It really has been forever. But the fire has recently been rekindled and I really want to finish this (seeing as I started it in 2005 .). And how didn't love Tom Felton in HBP but I really need to ignore the hermione/ron angst from the movie. I need to reread the book so that I can finish this appropriately because I don't really remember much and I don't want to go off the movie. but still. I should be able to get a few updates up until then. :) hopefully some of you are still interested in this story and willing to stay with me while I try to finish it. *crosses fingers* I decided to give you a good sexy chapter after such an epic wait. Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
